


Angel in Disguise

by sekaizinnias



Category: BottomNini, EXO, Jongin - Fandom, Kim Jongin, SeJong, Sehun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Sehun is a famous pediatrician adored by kids and their parents alike. His interest is piqued one day by the young, nervous, and clearly inexperienced, father of his newest patient -- a man who goes by the name of Kim Jongin.





	Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. To my Prompter, I hope i did justice to your prompt. Thank You for this beautiful inspiration. 
> 
> 2\. A very special and big thanks to my beta for keeping up with me. Thank You <3 
> 
> 3\. To the fic fest mods, thank you for this opportunity.
> 
> 4\. And lastly to my readers, i hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to show some love. Please leave some great comments and your thoughts. You must. :P

Sehun is proud of himself. He is immensely proud of who he has become and he can’t be any happier from how his life has progressed. He is currently living his dream as a paediatrician. 

 

From young, he has always dreamed of becoming a doctor specializing in medical care for infants and children. Today, he is already highly regarded as one of the best doctors in his field. At the tender age of 27, Sehun had cured tons of babies and children whose parents had even lost hope on them ever surviving. And by the age of 30, Sehun had already set up his own clinic dedicated to saving these young lives. Now 31, he has not lost his passion and he still enjoys helping these young lives walk on the path of a healthy life ahead. 

 

Not all angels have wings, and Sehun is a prime example of that. 

 

One thing for sure is that he loves kids. In some instances, Sehun will be the one consoling a crying child outside his room, forcing his nurses to take the parents away for a drink. Parents call Sehun, Doctor Angel, for he always had the ability to resolve any problem related to their children; even as far as making a toothless infant smile after a long period of painful crying. Babies tend to jump into his arms whenever they come in for check-ups and Sehun would gladly welcome them with a hug. Sometimes, he would even feel reluctant to let them go if they were to fall asleep in his arms. 

 

His clinic is always busy, but despite the crowd and his infatuations with spending more time with each patient, his services are still exemplary. It only takes him less than ten minutes to diagnose symptoms, before he spends another ten to play with the infant. When questioned, he once explained that it is a must to spend the extra ten minutes with them -- for bonding purposes; the parents are free to leave their child with him temporarily, while they head to the pharmacy to retrieve the necessary medicine. 

 

Sehun hates returning home after a long day at work. He hates it because his house is empty and quiet. He hates that there are no children present to brighten up his home. His best friend who is happily married now had insisted that Sehun should get married too but he would always decline explaining that couples these days tend to only marry for the physical satisfaction aspect, and not because they were dedicated to bring up a child. 

 

“Don’t you feel like fucking your partner to heaven?” His best friend slash enemy, Park Chanyeol, had asked him the question once when they were having their regular lunch dates. 

 

“I would love to, but I would also want lots and lots of children to take care of.” 

 

Chanyeol had just laughed at him then, but only Sehun knew how serious he really was about it. He needs someone who would love children just as much as he does, and he wants to have kids, but with the sole motivation of bringing up a life; one worthy to live. 

 

Sehun lays on his couch after returning home from a late night date with his friend and his husband, Kyungsoo. Sehun doesn’t understand why and how Kyungsoo had decided to marry his idiotic friend. He doesn’t dare to ask them about it, but he had always settled for his own assumption that love is wonderful (and also blind). And today, Sehun had received the best news in his life -- he was going to have another baby to pamper soon.

 

“Sehun, my child will be honoured to have you as their godfather.” Chanyeol exclaims.  
Sehun stands from his seat with a mega-watt smile on his face,“You’re having a baby!?”  
Kyungsoo smiles and leans his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Yes.”

 

The sudden loud banging on his neighbour’s door startles Sehun. He was just about to ignore the ruckus, but the banging starts up again after having stopped for a moment. Sehun strains his ear to listen. Apparently, the person was going down the row of doors, knocking on each and every one available. 

 

If there is a fire, the alarm would have already rung, but since there isn’t any alarm, Sehun’s curiosity is piqued. The next thing he knows, the person is now banging on his door. Sehun gets up immediately and runs to checks who it is through the peephole. 

 

It is a guy who looks half his age, and he looks in great distress so Sehun opens the door at once. “Wh…”

 

“Help me. My son….” 

 

Sehun straightens up, alarmed, and follows after the guy right away. As he nears the other’s apartment, his ears pick up on the loud wailing coming from an obviously hurting child. “I don’t know why he won’t stop crying.” The stranger tells him. Sehun follows the other in quickly and finds a baby boy lying on the couch. “I can’t take him to hospital. I don’t have a car. I was going around asking for help.” The stranger explains. 

 

Instead of replying him, Sehun carefully scans the body of the cute child whose face has turned red from all the crying.

 

“Could you please go back to my apartment and grab the black bag on the couch?” Sehun directs the young parent calmly, only for the other to stare back blankly at him, 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I am a doctor?” Sehun says, with no intention to brag at all. 

 

With a loud “oh” the young parent rushes out of the door to get Sehun’s bag. The pediatrician picks the troubled baby up and leans him against his chest, cooing as he shakes the boy lightly. “Did your papa feed you something bad today, baby?” Sehun asks, patting the other on the back. Slowly, the baby’s cries trail off into small hiccups. 

 

“Here. Your bag.” The young father returns and places the bag on the couch, but Sehun stands up and looks around for a more comfortable place. 

 

“Get his blanket and spread it out on the table.” The young father does as he is told quickly as the baby starts squirming in pain again before breaking out into another loud cry. 

 

“Why is he crying, doctor?” The anxious parent asks when his baby boy starts crying again. Sehun grabs his stethoscope and carefully lies the baby down on the blanket. “What’s his name?” Sehun asks instead, propping the equipment in his ears and unbuttoning the baby’s nighties. 

 

“Taeoh.”

 

“Taeoh ah… Doctor will check on you now okay? And I promise you will be well in a blink of an eye.” Taeoh bangs his legs on the table angrily, still crying his heart out. The reaction from Taeoh makes his father look even more troubled. Sehun continues his checks on the baby as the father stares on. Once he is done, Sehun hangs the stethoscope around his neck and buttons up the child nighties. “Your nighties is so nice, Taeoh ah. I envy you.” 

 

“What is wrong with him?” The anxious parent asks, right as Sehun turns to look at him. 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

 

“Okay, Jongin. I’m afraid you fed your little bundle of joy here something bad, or perhaps something he is allergic to.” Jongin gapes at the doctor’s assessment before rushing into the kitchen and returning with a box in his hand. “I gave him this. It says here babies love them and I thought Taeoh would love the snack too!” 

 

Sehun stares at the young parent in shock. He’s almost a baby himself with how inexperienced and ignorant he is. How is he going to take care of a child?

 

“Not necessarily. It works only for some, and in Taeoh’s case--” Sehun says, going back to the baby to lightly scratch him on his chubby tummy, “--his cute tummy hates it.”

 

“So, uhmm…” Jongin starts, looking at his baby boy, “Taeoh had a stomachache? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

 

“Yes, in short.” Sehun replies, gesturing to Jongin to look after Taeoh. He retrieves his bag and starts writing down a prescription for the baby. “Here’s the medicine you need to get for him. Just mix it in his milk. Only a drop though. He should be fine after pooping.”

 

Jongin takes the piece of paper from the doctor and stares at it blankly. “You don’t have this medicine with you now?” 

 

Sehun detects a pout on the other’s face, “I don’t carry medicine around. Sorry.” Sehun apologizes. He stares at the boy who is obviously too young to be a father. The boy looks torn and confused about something, Sehun assumes it must be about the medicine he has just prescribed. 

 

“You can tell your spouse to get it for you on her way back from work?” Sehun suggests, packing up his stuff carefully. He spends a minute more to play with the now calm Taeoh before excusing himself. 

 

“What about your payment, Doctor?” Jongin asks, carrying Taeoh in his arm to see the doctor off. 

 

“It’s okay. I’ve been paid.”

 

Jongin blinks dumbly at the other, “How?”

 

“Taeoh smiled at me just now. That’s my payment.” Sehun kisses Taeoh’s forehead and greets the other good night. Sehun goes back to his apartment but keeps his ears focused on possible signs of Taeoh crying once more. He had not noticed that there is a young family living on his floor. He only knew a few old couples and did not guess that there was a young family at the end. 

 

Sehun says a silent prayer for Taeoh before welcoming sleep that night

 

\--//--

 

“Jongin, promise me… promise me you will take care of him.”

 

Jongin breaks out into cold sweat when he dreams of her again. He sighs and gets up from the couch to go check on Taeoh. The baby looks so much better, just like what the doctor had promised. Jongin had dressed Taeoh warmly and took the baby along to the nearest pharmacy to get the boy his medicine, and he had fed Taeoh his milk with the medicine once they reached home. Exactly fifteen minutes later, Taeoh had cried in distress and when Jongin had checked on his nappy, he mentally praises the doctor for being good at what he does. After washing Taeoh up and dressing him comfortably, the sweet baby falls asleep. 

 

Jongin stares at the sleeping baby and caresses the boy’s thick hair. “Sleep tight, baby boy.” He whispers kissing his chubby cheeks. Jongin lays beside Taeoh on the large bed, keeping his hand on the boy for comfort. It has been ten months since he started taking care of Taeoh and he could cry a river at how bad he is at taking care of a child. Although Taeoh is an easy child to take care of, Jongin is still inexperienced in everything. What happened today just made Jongin feel a lot worst. 

 

His routine had been the same for the past six month. During the first four months, Jongin stayed at home all the time, living with the money he is left with. He stopped his pursuit of education in order to devote more time to bringing Taeoh up. At first, he was awkward even with carrying Taeoh;the nurses needed to teach and guide him on the ways to hold a baby without hurting him the first three days after birth. They even told him about milk formulas, the ideal water temperature for baths, nappies and also hygiene as well. 

 

Jongin had written everything down in a notebook and even asked the nurses a few dumb questions like, “What if he cries? What should I do?” The nurses were kind enough to explain to him that babies cry for a reason and he would be able to sense their distress, but somehow remembering what they told him and now thinking about how Taeoh had cried and he didn’t know what happened and how to calm the baby down, it just breaks all his confidence at being a good parent. He thought he was doing fine. Apparently not.

 

When Taeoh reached his fifth month, Jongin had decided to look for work, and he also had to find a place where he is allowed to bring his 5 month old baby with him since he has no one to care for Taeoh during the day. The only place where the owner did not judge him for having a baby at such a young age was a bakery -- Soo’s Bakery. The owner is a petite man and he understood Jongin’s troubles for needing work and bringing a baby along. His name is Kyungsoo. Jongin had learned that he is married and wishes to have a child of his own. Jongin was assigned at the counter and sometimes when he is free, he made sure the bakery was clean as well. Despite his simple work and easy working hours, he is paid well enough to support himself and Taeoh. He can’t wait for Taeoh to be a year old so that he can cut down on expenses and feed the baby normal food, which is relatively cheaper. 

 

Morning came brightly with the sun shining through the windows. Jongin wakes up and mixes Taeoh’s milk and gets his bath ready. When he is done with that, he makes himself a cup of coffee and heads towards the room. Taeoh would usually be awake by the time he is done brushing his teeth, but the boy is early today and he lets out noises to alert his papa that he is awake. 

 

Jongin drops his toothbrush and rushes back to the bed before Taeoh ends up crying. Jongin carefully lifts Taeoh up and brings the boy out of the room. “Is your tummy alright, Taeoh?” Jongin asks, nuzzling his face into Taeoh’s chest and the baby pats Jongin’s head with his chubby hands . 

 

“Nyapp ppap”

 

Jongin giggles, “I take that as you are feeling okay.” 

 

Jongin carries Taeoh to the kitchen and with one hand, he carefully takes the milk bottle and gives Taeoh his breakfast. Jongin keeps a hold on the bottle as he walks to the couch and sits. Taeoh sits comfortably, leaning against Jongin as he drinks his milk with Jongin kissing his forehead tenderly. 

 

“I am glad you are okay, Taeoh. I wouldn’t know what I would do if you…”

 

Taeoh dumps his bottle on the couch and stretches himself with a few adorable whines. “Okay fine you don’t want to hear what I have to say.” Jongin pouts and lets Taeoh roam freely on the couch. He doesn’t dare to put Taeoh down on the floor. What if he finds something and puts it into his mouth. Jongin is confident that he has his house clean and with the best environment for a baby, but he can’t help but have lingering doubts. It’s better not to take a risk. 

 

Jongin screams when Taeoh gets too near to the edge of the couch and pulls the baby back to him quickly. “Taeoh! I am too young to die of a heart attack, please.” He complains but the innocent baby finds his papa’s grumbles funny. Taeoh giggles, displaying his gums. Jongin sighs and bravely carries Taeoh and places the energetic baby on the floor. Taeoh is yet to crawl but he seems to be able to roll around and raise his head up. “You are going to start crawling soon huh?” Jongin joins the baby on the floor and lays beside him.

 

\--//--

 

Sehun heads out for work as usual, but today he turns and looks at the house where the young parents lived. He hope little Taeoh is fine and everything goes well for the pair. On first impression, Sehun had confirmed that the young father is inexperienced but he hoped that the mother is at least confident about what she’s doing. Sehun silently wishes both of them good luck and takes the stairs down. 

 

A group of children greets Sehun when he walks into the clinic and he kneels down to get a kiss each on his cheeks. “Your face is messy.” One of them points at Sehun’s cheek and Sehun grabs a tissue from the counter with teasing smile. “Apply lipstick on your lips, and I will really look like a loved man then.” Sehun tells his nurse and some parents laughs at Sehun. “It’s time for you to get married Dr Sehun.” One of them speaks and Sehun ruffles a boy’s hair with a shy smile on his face, “Nahh… I am already spoken for. I have too many babies to take care of.” With that he gets into his room and waits for his first baby patient of the day. 

 

By the time he sees his last patient, it would be almost nine at night and Sehun would pester his best friend to have dinner with him. Although Chanyeol is happily married, his partner always seems happy to have Sehun over for dinner. “At least I get to meet someone sane sometime. So please, Sehun, eat dinner with us every day until you have your own dinner partner.” Chanyeol’s partner, Kyungsoo, had told him before the pair even got married. 

 

“Where’s dinner today?” Sehun asks through the phone as he walk to his car parked outside his clinic. “Dude, help me pick Kyungsoo up and meet me at the café opposite my office. I promised Soo, but I don’t think I will make it on time.” Chanyeol blabbers. He sounds busy and Sehun asks him if he is alright. “I’m fine, just wrapping up a sudden meeting.”

 

“Okay. I will bring your Soo.” Chanyeol hangs up with a hurried thanks and Sehun takes his time to drive to Kyungsoo’s workplace. Chanyeol works as a music director in an entertainment company and Kyungsoo owns a bakery. Sehun got to know about Kyungsoo from Chanyeol when the taller met his husband for the first time in the same bakery. Chanyeol forcefully claimed that it was love at first sight and for Kyungsoo, he fell in love with the other’s bubbly nature. If Soo is asked directly about it, he would deny, but Sehun knows that deep down the man really loves his best friend.

 

Sehun arrives at the bakery and waits for Kyungsoo in the car. He keeps an eye on the bakery front to see if the other man is out, while he checks on his messages at the same time. As he is busy with his phone, Sehun catches a shadow at the bakery’s door and looks up to see a familiar face. Sehun decides to walk up to the guy and tell him that his husband is going to be late and he’s the one fetching. Sehun is his way when another person comes out of the store and Sehun pauses his steps. He knows the other man and the baby he is carrying -- Jongin and Taeoh. Kyungsoo kisses the baby and they walk away. Sehun watches the young father cradle Taeoh close to himself and walks towards, where Sehun assumes, is the direction of their home.

 

“Sehun!” He hears Kyungsoo call out his name and Sehun forces his eyes to look away from the retreating backs of the pair. “What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks cheerfully, taking careful steps towards Sehun. Sehun helps the other with his bags and explains to him why his dumb husband is late. “He actually texted me.” The elder laughs, flashing his phone at Sehun. “I just saw this. Never mind.”

 

“Anyways…” Sehun starts, as he drives them to the promised location. “Who was the guy with a baby just now?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Who?” Soo questions back, retrieving a bottle of water from his bag. Sehun throws him a look. 

 

“I saw him coming out of your shop.” Sehun mutters, looking back to the road. Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgement as he gulp down the water. 

 

“Jongin.” He answers, wiping the corners of his mouth. “He works for me.”

 

“He brings the baby along?” Sehun asks. He knows he sounds way too interested in the other.

 

“Yeah. He started recently.”

 

“You’re okay with him bringing the baby?” 

 

A baby of that age needs care all the time and what is the inexperienced father thinking bringing his baby to work? Sehun frowns at the thought of all the possible viruses the baby could catch. 

 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo replies, not sure as to why is Sehun suddenly so interested. “I get it you are a pediatrician, but the baby is fine. My bakery is not contaminated.” 

 

Sehun laughs awkwardly, “It’s not that.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Why can’t he leave the baby with the mother?” Sehun suggests, hoping that Kyungsoo could catch on to what he is really trying to say.

 

“He can’t.” The answer comes quickly.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because there’s only two of them. No mother, no family.” 

 

Sehun keeps mum at the information. Kim Jongin is a single father after all. Kyungsoo laughs all of a sudden, “The baby brings in all our customers to be very honest.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Taeoh, he is very adorable. The ladies love him.”

 

Sehun chuckles, silently agreeing with Kyungsoo. Taeoh is indeed very adorable. Sehun can clearly remember the smile Taeoh gave him. 

 

“Let’s go. I can clearly see your giraffe from here.” Sehun points towards the café. Sehun catches the excitement and shine in Kyungsoo’s eyes and watches as he rushes out of the car and into the café to greet Chanyeol. Sehun smiles fondly, making his way over. As Kyungsoo and Chanyeol is busy catching up with stories from their day, Sehun takes the initiative to place their orders before slipping into deep thought. “Jongin is a single parent. How? Why?”

 

After dinner, Sehun drives back home with a heavy feeling in his gut. He had even mentioned ‘wife’ to Jongin without knowing Jongin is a single parent, and now Sehun feels bad. “How did he get Taeoh’s medicine then?” Sehun asks himself and guilt drops heavily in his heart. Sehun spots the father and son pair instantly, out on the pavement of their apartment building. Normally, Sehun would park his car underground, but today he parks at the side of the road and rushes off to meet Jongin and Taeoh. 

 

“Doctor…” Jongin greets him and Sehun waves at him and bends a little to greet Taeoh who is clinging onto Jongin like a Koala bear. 

 

“Is he okay today?” Sehun asks, when they take the stairs. The lift has been broken for 2 days and they are lucky to be living on the third floor only. Today, Sehun feels grateful he gets to spend some time with the small family. 

 

“He is!” Jongin answers happily, but Sehun still wishes to see the boy’s face.

 

“Hello Taeoh. You remember me?” Sehun tries to make conversation, walking behind Jongin for the baby to see him. Taeoh perks up from his sleepy state and watches Sehun. Jongin shifts Taeoh around comfortably in his arms and Sehun gets a clearer view of the sweet boy. “Did your papa take you for a walk?” Sehun baby talks to Taeoh and Taeoh flutters his eyelids in return. 

 

“He is usually responsive.” Jongin laughs awkwardly when Taeoh ignores the doctor. Jongin checks on Taeoh as he pat the boy, “Uhh ohh.” Taeoh mumbles something, making Jongin turn to look at Sehun. “Ouhh nouhh.” Taeoh mumbles again, pointing at Sehun excitedly. Jongin blinks in confusion, but pretends to understand what Taeoh is saying.

 

“Yes, he is the doctor.” Jongin says, but Taeoh continues pointing at Sehun, while kicking his his father. Jongin hides the pain he feels on his abdomen. 

 

“I think he is saying that he want me to carry him.” Sehun guesses. Jongin frowns at himself. 

 

“You want him to carry you?” Jongin asks, stilling. They are yet to reach the first floor, two more to go. Taeoh jumps happily and reaches for Sehun. Jongin frowns again, feeling jealous. He passes Taeoh to Sehun and the little chubby baby gets on with Sehun at once, a big happy smile. Jongin watches the doctor welcome Taeoh happily in his arms and Taeoh clings around the doctor’s neck. Despite feeling his arms lighten without the baby’s weight, Jongin starts feeling heavy in his heart. 

 

Jongin notices that Taeoh gets silent after reaching the second floor and he turn to the side to see Taeoh sleeping comfortably, with his head in the crook of Sehun’s neck. “He fell asleep.” Jongin says apologetically. “Let me carry him.” He extends his arms but Sehun puckers his lips, gesturing for Jongin to keep quiet. 

 

“I will take him. It’s okay. Rest your arms.” 

 

Jongin wets his dry lips and swallows the lump in his throat. “It’s okay doctor. I can bring him. We are almost there.” 

 

Sehun glares at him, “I can carry him too since we are almost there.” 

 

Jongin shuts his mouth and fights with the doctor mentally. Taeoh is his and he should demand for his son back, but he just doesn’t understand how the doctor can be so forceful with his words. Jongin exhales deeply when they reach their floor. He quickens his pace and retrieves his house key. 

 

“Where should I put him?” Sehun asks, using his toes to remove his shoes at the door. Jongin is about to ask for Taeoh back but he catches Sehun’s unimpressed look. “Here.” He mumbles, leading the doctor to his room. Sehun looks around for a brief second before following the slightly shorter male to the bedroom. The bedroom smells like lotion and powder, a smell which Sehun loves the most. It smells like a perfect family. Sehun blinks his thoughts away and kneels on the huge bed. He carefully lays the sleeping boy down, adjusts his pillows and spreads the colourful blanket over him. Sehun smiles contently, kissing the baby on his chubby cheeks.

 

Jongin stays frozen. He watches the doctor, who he does not even dare to ask for his name act, like the perfect father to his son. His insecurities grows. “Goodnight lil angel.” He hears Sehun whisper into Taeoh’s ears and stands from the bed. Jongin stands on one leg, playing with his fingers. He waits for the doctor to say something but decides to take the lead.

 

“Tha…”

 

“I wi…”

 

They both speak at the same time, cutting each other off. Jongin feels his ears heating up, intimidated with the foreign presence in his personal space.

 

“I will leave first.” Sehun says, making his way out of the room. Jongin tries to even his breathing and follows the other male out. 

 

“Doctor, wait…” Jongin halts the doctor.

 

“Should I… ermm…” Jongin pauses, feeling stupid for even wanting to ask. This has never happened before and he has no idea what he should do. “Should I… bathe Taeoh before he sleeps?” Jongin asks quickly, avoiding the doctor’s intense looks. To his own surprise, he hears the doctor let out a soft chuckle. 

 

“You shouldn’t.” Sehun answers in between smiles, “… but you can use his wipes and wipe him. Change his diaper and get his milk ready, just in case he wakes up crying in hunger.”

 

“Thank you so much, doctor. Thank you.” Jongin smiles happily, feeling the heavy weight lifting from his shoulders. 

 

“Anyways…” Sehun turns back to look at Jongin once he steps out into the corridor, “My name is Sehun. Thought you should know if we’re going to be seeing each other again.”

 

\--//--

 

It’s almost a miracle that Sehun bumps into Jongin and Taeoh everywhere he goes after that night. Some days, he spots the small family from afar and dares not approach. 

 

Once, Sehun was in the hypermarket buying himself a yogurt drink and he spots them at the baby aisle. As usual, the inexperienced father was asking for help from another mother as to what Taeoh should have. Sehun assumes Taeoh is now teething since the lady suggested porridge. He hides behind a stack of diapers and watches Jongin thank her humbly. He then asks her another question and the lady helps him gladly again. Jongin puts Taeoh down carefully and Sehun hears him ask if Taeoh should be walking already since he can stand with support. The lady laughs at him, and so did Sehun. She waves and caresses Taeoh’s head. She tells him that Taeoh will start crawling first and then stand on his own. Jongin smiles and thanks the lady once more. Sehun shakes his head in amusement.

 

“Doctor, you seem to be lost in thought.” Sehun’s nurse asks as she walk in with another patient’s record. 

 

“Icantseemtotakethemoutofmymind.” Sehun mumbles back and his nurse stares at him in disbelief. 

 

“What?” she asks again. Sehun never mumbled before and this is the first time she is witnessing Sehun in this state after working with him for three years. 

 

“Forget it Lea, get the boy in.” Sehun waits for his patient and at the same time forces unwanted images out of his head. 

 

The boy that walks in is only three years old and according to the details given by the mother, the boy has indigestion. Sehun swallows awkwardly because this symptom reminds him of a similar symptom a month ago. Sehun checks the boy, asking him a few questions before confirming to the mother that it is indeed indigestion. Sehun prescribes them the same medicine, telling her the same thing he had once told Jongin. “Mix it in his milk and in about 15 to 30 minutes he would poop and our little champ can start playing again.” 

 

The patient after the boy is a girl and she is wearing a tee which he has seen Taeoh wear before. “Where did you buy your shirt?” Sehun asks her and she points to her father instantly. This girl has the flu and is slightly feverish. Sehun can’t keep his eyes off the pink Mickey Mouse shirt. He mentally sighs at how dumb Jongin is. The tee is obviously meant for girls so why did he buy it for Taeoh. Sehun punches himself mentally when he is distracted by thinking of the pair again. 

 

“That girl is the last for today.” Another nurse pops her head through the connecting door between the reception and Sehun’s room. 

 

“Thank God.” Sehun whispers. He desperately needs to get some fresh air. 

 

“Will you both close up? I need to leave.”

 

“Sure doc, your mind doesn’t seem to be here anymore..”

 

“I don’t need another person telling me that.” He mumbles and his nurses laughs at him. He wishes to tell them to stop treating him like a child, but somehow he decides it is best to keep his mouth shut. 

 

Sehun is about to take a step out of his clinic when his phone rings, displaying Kyungsoo’s name. It is rare to for the elder to call him so he picks up at once. “Hello…” 

 

“Where are you?!” Kyungsoo asks, sounding desperate and troubled. His voice is loud. 

 

“Just about to leave the clinic. Why?”

 

“Stay! We are coming!” Kyungsoo screams into the phone and he hears some tumbling and rummaging in the background. 

 

“Soo? What’s happening?” Sehun asks, turning to look at his nurses who are switching off all the lights. “Taeoh… he…”

 

Sehun feels his blood freeze when the other mentions Taeoh. “What happened?!” Sehun is the one yelling now. His hands and feet turn cold and he walks back in, gesturing for the nurses to get back to work. “He what!?” Sehun asks when there is no response. He needs to know what has happened to the boy so that he can tell the adults to give first aid. 

 

“He swallowed something and is choking.” 

 

Sehun can hear Jongin crying, and for some reason, he feels like choking the young father. “Why do God give children to such parents?!” 

 

“Soo… listen to me. I am going to tell you what to do and please drive to the clinic as fast as you can.”

 

Sehun tells Kyungsoo to hold the boy and turn him over. “Cup your hand a little and hit the boy hard on his back. Whatever he swallowed should be visible for me. And if it comes out, bring him here still. If it doesn’t come out, please don’t use your finger.”

 

Sehun hangs up and meets the curious eyes of his nurses. “We have an emergency. A baby about ten months old swallowed something.” He hears gasps from his nurses. Sehun feels like bursting at how careless Jongin is. Sehun paces restlessly, uttering every possible prayer he knows wishing the boy is safe. Kyungsoo is pregnant himself and Sehun hopes that everything goes well when they are getting to his clinic. 

 

“I have prepared everything.” The senior nurse informs him, sounding worried herself. Sehun just nods at her, keeping his eyes on the door. In a few seconds, Sehun spots Kyungsoo’s car and Jongin rushing out from the driver’s seat. Kyungsoo next appears with Taeoh in his arms. The poor boy is a mess. Jongin gets the door and Sehun finds his expression changing from extremely worried to I am confident that your son will be okay. “Sehun!” Kyungsoo yells and Sehun guides them to his room at once.

 

“Give him to me.” Sehun takes the boy from Kyungsoo and turns him over. Taeoh is almost blue with the lack of air. Whatever he swallowed is still stuck in his throat, giving him breathing difficulties. Sehun hits him on the back a few times before quickly turning him over to see inside Taeoh’s mouth. His nurse comes, taking Taeoh in her arms. The boy squirms in pain when Sehun holds his mouth open and takes his examination torch to flash inside his mouth. “I see it.” Sehun announces. 

 

“Surgical clippers.” Sehun whispers and the other nurse passes him the tool. She helps the other nurse to hold Taeoh’s head and Sehun takes in a deep breath, putting the clippers in and carefully pulls it out. Sehun misses his grip and Taeoh squirms in pain, kicking and slapping his hand. Sehun could feel his own eyes starting to water at Taeoh’s pain. Sehun tries again, this time gripping the thing harder. He pulls it out successfully and Taeoh’s cries fills the room. Sehun stares at the thing in between the clippers, “Bottle cap?”

 

The nurse gives Taeoh to Jongin but the boy doesn’t seem to calm down in his papa’s arm. “I have to check on his throat.” Sehun says, eyeing the crying boy and Jongin sits on the chair beside Sehun’s table. Taeoh continues to struggle in pain. Sehun wipes Taeoh’s wet cheeks with the back of his palm and looks directly into Taeoh’s eyes. “Awhile more baby. Let me check your throat.”

 

“It’s a bit red and it’s causing him discomfort.” Sehun says, writing down notes on the clipboard the nurse had passed him minutes ago. 

 

“Thank you, doctor. Thank you so much.” Jongin says sincerely, shaking his legs to rock Taeoh on his laps. His heart is back, beating normally in his chest bone. When he found Taeoh in his coughing, choking state, Jongin panicked. Kyungsoo had tried to calm him down telling him that he has a friend who is a doctor.

 

“What happened?” Sehun asks in a harsh voice. Jongin fidgets in his chair, avoiding Sehun’s eyes. Jongin feels that Sehun is blaming him for what had happened to Taeoh, which indeed is his fault. 

 

“Taeoh choked on a bottle cap.” Jongin mumbles, taking the milk bottle offered by the kind nurse. Jongin lays Taeoh in his arm and gives the boy milk to drink.

 

“I know that.” Sehun rolls his eyes, “But how?”

 

Jongin clears his throat, bravely looking at Sehun but he looks away a second later. Sehun looks like a cold blooded vampire. “No one was at the bakery. I put him down and he started to crawl, exploring.” Jongin holds the bottle when Taeoh pushes it away with a painful whine. “Why is he not drinking?” Jongin asks himself, putting the tip of the bottle to Taeoh’s lips again. 

 

“In adult terms, he is having a terrible sore throat.” Sehun informs the parent, rolling his eyes. He can’t take Jongin’s stupidity anymore. 

 

“Then what is he going to eat?”

 

“It’s going to be hard but you have to force him.” Sehun says and the other nods. “So… continue…”

 

Jongin looks up to Sehun, “I wasn’t watching him and minutes later I heard him coughing and he was already choking.”

 

Sehun sighs, leaning on his work table. He stares at the mess of papers on his table and looks straight at Jongin. “The child in your arm is a gift, Kim Jongin.” He says seriously. Jongin looks alert and troubled. “He could have died due to your carelessness.” Sehun picks up his pen and twirls it around his fingers, staring into the young parent’s eyes. “You are a young parent. No presence of a partner so this means your partner doesn’t want anything to do with the both of you but…” Sehun pauses for a second. “That doesn’t mean you should treat this boy carelessly, like he doesn’t mean anything to you.” 

 

Jongin stares at Taeoh when the boy takes the bottle from Jongin and pushes it into his mouth. Taeoh must have sensed Jongin’s troubles and decides not to trouble the elder and starts drinking his milk. “I am doing whatever I can.” Jongin whispers, still looking at Taeoh. 

 

“Are you?” Sehun asks back, voice sounding poisonous in Jongin’s ears. “You don’t know anything about childcare and you are risking his life all the time!”

 

“I am learning!” Jongin answers, “I am improving myself!” 

 

“You can’t be learning until Taeoh is an adult. You should know things at the back of your hand by now, but you don’t even know what food to feed him and which milk formula he should be drinking at this age.”

 

“How did you know?” Jongin questions back timidly. 

 

“Where are your parental instincts for your child, Kim Jongin?” Sehun asks seriously, ignoring Jongin’s question. “Every new parent is not as awkward as you are. Is he not yours?”

 

Jongin blinks his eyes in pain, forcing the hurt in his chest away, willing the tears away. Taeoh hits his chest, sensing the unseen pain. Jongin blinks again, “Thank you for slapping truth to my face. I know I’m not the best father for my child. Thank you for stepping on my weakness, insecurities and rubbing it in my face. I assumed you would be professional enough to help overcome such problem for parents like me but you didn’t. Thank you once again doctor.” Jongin lifts Taeoh up and walks out of the room without sparing the doctor another glance.

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo calls after him but Jongin looks away, heading straight to the pharmacy to get Taeoh’s medicine.

 

“Hey… Jongin, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo catches him, holding onto his shoulder.

 

“Nothing.” Jongin says weakly, waiting at the counter for the medicine. The nurses kindly explain to Jongin how he should feed Taeoh the medicine and remind him to come back in three days for a further check. Jongin made up his mind then.He is not coming back. Jongin holds Taeoh with one hand and fetches his wallet from his back pocket. He opens it and sighs again. “Here.” He hands his last note to the nurse and she waves Taeoh goodbye adorably while Taeoh smiles at her.

 

“Jongin, talk to me.” Kyungsoo speaks when Jongin turns to look at Kyungsoo.

 

“It’s late and it’s been a long day. Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin speaks weakly, patting Taeoh who is resting his head on his shoulder. The boy must be falling asleep. “I will send you home.” Kyungsoo offers, but Jongin shakes his head. “I want to walk.” Jongin says and walks out. Taeoh weighs lighter in his arms compared to weight of his insecurities and weakness inside him.

 

“I am sorry, Taeoh.” Jongin whispers, on the verge of breaking down. Tears clouds his vision and he blinks it away to see well. “I am sorry for being the worst father any child can ever have.” Taeoh perks up to see his father and caresses Jongin’s cheek. Jongin smiles a bit at Taeoh’s effort to lighten up his mood with his tiny hand. Jongin kisses the small hand and Taeoh leans back against his shoulder making small noises. Taeoh is talking to him and deep inside Jongin hopes that the boy is telling him he is not as bad as he think he is.

 

\--//--

 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asks, entering Sehun’s examination room. Sehun grunts, leaning against his chair. He twirls his pen in distress and Kyungsoo sighs, “What did you do?”

 

“I told him that he is a useless parent, risking his child’s life.”

 

Sehun shudders at his own words when the memory of Jongin’s sullen, broken face comes into his head.

 

“What?! Why did you do that!?” Kyungsoo screams at Sehun. He never thought that the kind, lovely Doctor Angel could be this cruel.

 

“I met this guy before I knew he is working in your bakery.” Sehun finally tells the truth and the other listens carefully. “He came knocking door to door asking for help. Taeoh wasn’t feeling well.”

 

“Door to door?” Kyungsoo sounds surprised. “You guys live on the same floor?”

 

“Yes, and I helped him that night.” Kyungsoo hums after listening to Sehun. “I have been seeing him around after that. I found it endearing at first and of course Taeoh is a charmer so I…”

 

“You find Jongin endearing?” Kyungsoo couldn’t hide the hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“Yes. He is brave to ask help from anyone. He thanked the lady in the store so much since she helped him pick porridge and milk formula for Taeoh.”

 

“You watched him in a store?” Kyungsoo is surprised that Sehun has reached that level of fancying someone.

 

“I was buying something and saw him asking for help. So I watched.”

 

“Knowing you, this is weird and….”

 

Sehun cocks his eyebrow at Kyungsoo, waiting for the other to say something that he is sure would bury him hundred feet below.

 

“You must be feeling like total shit now saying that to Jongin.”

 

Sehun sighs, rubbing his face in frustration. “What I said was the truth, except for one part, which makes me feel bad now that I’ve said it.”

 

“Which part?”

 

“I asked him if Taeoh is really his …”

 

“OH SEHUN!” Kyungsoo roared, slamming his hands on his work table. Sehun shudders at the smaller man’s wrath.

 

“HOW COULD YOU ASK HIM THAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!”

 

Sehun juts his bottom lip out, feeling terribly guilty over what he had said. “Stop screaming will you?”

 

“You don’t know him, Sehun!” Kyungsoo scolds him and this is the first time Sehun is getting a scolding inside his room with his nurses out there. “You don’t know his story!” 

 

Sehun looks at Kyungsoo with utmost sadness and sighs again.

 

“It was not his fault that Taeoh choked on the bottle cap. He has been working with me for months now and he is attentive towards Taeoh!”

 

“Kyungsoo, stop. I feel like shit already. Please don’t make me feel shittier.” 

 

“Well, you deserve it because you made the boy feel like shit about his parenting skills.” Kyungsoo storms out of the door and Sehun ruffles his hair in frustration. He has made another person angry now. Sehun concludes that today is the worst.

 

“Yo! Why is my Soo fuming in anger? I’ve never made him this angry?” Chanyeol asks, appearing out of nowhere at his door.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asks, packing his things. 

 

“I came to fetch my baby…”

 

“Tell your baby, I’m sorry.”

 

\--//--

 

Sehun hesitates in front of Jongin’s door. He desperately wants to apologize. The thought of screaming at Jongin is eating his mind and his legs have guide him to Jongin’s doorstep. Sehun braves himself and knocks on the door. He sees a shadow walking towards the door from inside, stopping to look through the peephole. Sehun waits patiently but Jongin does not open the door. Sehun knocks again and still, Jongin stands unmoving, not opening the door.

 

“Jongin…” Sehun speaks, knowing that the other would hear him. “Look, I am sorry.”

 

Sehun steps closer to the door, “I am very sorry Jongin.”

 

He hears no response from Jongin although the other is still standing near the door. “Will you open the door?” Sehun asks. The sudden urge to see Jongin forces Sehun to knock on the door again.

 

“Go home doctor. You are going to wake the others.” Jongin mumbles from inside and Sehun kicks the air in frustration because Jongin sounds like he had been crying.

 

“Jongin please, just open the good damn door.” Sehun begs, banging the door, not bothered about bothering the neighbours.

 

Jongin finally opens the door but glares at Sehun angrily. “What do you want?” Jongin asks, suppressing his anger but his soft heart caves by just looking at the doctor. His hurtful words is still fresh in mind. Sehun takes a big step forward and pulls Jongin in for a hug. Jongin meets Sehun chest with a surprised gasp and pushes the other away. “What…!”

 

“Forgive me, Jongin.” Sehun forces Jongin into his embrace, hugging the other tightly.

 

“Stop saying sorry! You don’t mean it!” Jongin tells him, standing still. He refuses to acknowledge all the warmth he feels from Sehun.

 

“I don’t really mean what I said in the clinic earlier.” Sehun says softly, pulling away to look into Jongin’s eyes. “I was extremely shocked with what happened to Taeoh. I was very worried.”

 

“Do you scream at every parent when accidents happen?” Jongin pushes Sehun away and walks back in to resume his work. Sehun spots stacks of clothes on the kitchen counter and a lot more in the basket nearby. Jongin must have been folding Taeoh’s clothes. Sehun also spots crumpled tissues nearby and his heart leaps out of his chest with guilt.

 

“I’ve never screamed at parents.” Sehun mumbles, walking towards Jongin who is folding Taeoh’s pink pyjama with a pout and frown on his face.

 

“Am I that incapable of taking care of my son that I disgust you?” Jongin questions, looking at Sehun with a broken expression. “I am not the best for him doctor, but I will give my life for him.”

 

Sehun invites himself to sit on the stool nearby and faces Jongin. “You don’t disgust me Jongin.” He helps Jongin with the small clothes, folding them neatly. Jongin scowls at Sehun, snatching Taeoh’s sweater from Sehun’s grip. 

 

Sehun sighs, “I find you endearing Jongin.”

 

Jongin stops folding the clothes and stares at Sehun. “I love how you wrap Taeoh in bundles of warm blankets when you can actually have him wear a sweater.”

 

“When did I wrap him in blankets?” Jongin asks, not remembering when he did such such a thing.

 

“You both were heading towards a pet shop.”

 

“Oh. I didn’t have much money to buy him a sweater that time.” Jongin mumbles sadly, resuming his work. Sehun smiles fondly, focusing on how Jongin’s hair bounces every time he moves.

 

“Jongin…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Will you trust me with Taeoh?” Sehun asks hesitantly, looking at Jongin reading all the expressions playing out on his face.

 

“What are you saying?” Jongin questions back, “Go home doctor. It’s late.” He tells the other. Sehun scratches his head and looks at Jongin. The other is ignoring him, refusing to answer the question.

 

“Can I see Taeoh?” he tries to make conversation.

 

“No.”

 

“I should check on his throat.”

 

“No need to.”

 

“He could be awake.”

 

“He’s certainly not.”

 

“I think I hear him crying.”

 

“Sehun.”

 

Sehun grins and Jongin rolls his eyes.

 

“You said my name for the first time.”

 

“Get out.”

 

Sehun follows behind Jongin when the other carries the stacks of clothes to the room. “Why are you being annoying?” Jongin hisses, turning around to face Sehun. Sehun takes half the folded clothes from Jongin’s hands and bends slightly to meet Jongin’s eyes.

 

“I want to help you Jongin.” Sehun whispers, and he witness Jongin’s eyes turn soft. They stand in front of Jongin’s room, staring at each other for a few seconds before Jongin breaks the eye contact with a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Is it because you think I am that useless and incapable to raise Taeoh? Is this why you want to help me?” Jongin’s eyes start to pool with tears and Sehun frowns. “Why Sehun?”

 

“I don’t go around volunteering to help parents, Jongin. I want to help you. Only you.” Sehun emphasizes.

 

“Why me? Am I so special?”

 

Sehun swallows before emitting a heavy sigh. “I want to be Taeoh’s legal guardian too.”

 

Jongin blinks his eyes dumbly, shaking his head in disbelief. He laughs awkwardly, “Wait a minute. Did I hear it right?”

 

Sehun nods, his cheeks are red. 

 

“I don’t know you at all, Doctor Sehun, and my impression of you isn’t that good.” Jongin shifts the clothes in his hands to one side and points his finger angrily at Sehun. “You. Get out this instant.” He pushes Sehun towards the door. Sehun dodges Jongin’s hand and stands far away. 

 

“Get to know me Jongin. Spend time with me.” Sehun suggests hopefully.

 

“Seriously doctor. Get out.”

 

Sehun stands dumbly in the wide living room when Jongin leaves him there and heads to the room. He hears the soft click of the door and Jongin is out of his sight. “Stupid guy.” Sehun mumbles to himself and makes himself comfortable on the couch. He smiles happily when his favourite scent fills his nostrils.

 

Sehun fetches his phone from his pocket when it starts vibrating uncomfortably. “What Chanyeol?”

 

“Kyungsoo is asking you to get out of Jongin’s house right now.”

 

“Shit.” Sehun mumbles, looking at Jongin’s room door. “He has Kyungsoo’s number?”

 

“Sehun what the hell is wrong with you? What’s happening? Who is this guy?” Chanyeol whispers as Kyungsoo starts screaming in the background.

 

“I think I know why I am not married now.” Sehun tells Chanyeol.

 

“Because you are an idiot with a foul mouth.”

 

“No. Because I didn’t thought I would get a pair.” Sehun grins but shuts his mouth in a blink. The thought of being a family with Jongin and Taeoh sparks unknown emotions in him.

 

“I don’t fucking get you. For now, just get out of the house before Soo goes over to drag you out.”

 

\--//--

 

Jongin listens carefully from inside his room. He hears Sehun talking on the phone and the other man is out of the house minutes later. It was a brilliant idea to call Kyungsoo and tell him about Sehun. Jongin also asked if he could skip work to be with Taeoh the next day and he is grateful that Kyungsoo insisted he stay at home and nurse the hurt baby. Jongin rushes out his room to lock the main door before Sehun decides to walk in again. He takes a deep breath when he manage to secure himself by locking the door. He is confused by Sehun’s sudden change in attitude.

 

“It’s all his guilt.” Jongin says to himself while, making a cup of hot chocolate. Jongin stays alert, listening for any sound coming from his room since Taeoh tends to be awake at this hour. Jongin walks to his room with the cup of hot drink and sits on the chair. He stares at his neatly stacked books while sipping his drink. He misses studying. He should be in college by now, taking up his favourite course, but fate has something else for him. He hears Taeoh shift on the bed and Jongin turns to look at the boy. He smiles warmly at his first memory of the boy.

 

Taeoh was very small in his arms. Jongin remembered the way he shuddered and teared at having Taeoh in his arms. He was afraid that he would hurt the pink baby. That was also a very busy week for Jongin. He had to conduct a cremation ceremony, rush between the court and hospital, let go of his dreams for Taeoh and learn about things that he wasn’t ready to accept.

 

But now looking at Taeoh, Jongin is proud of himself despite what happened today. All the starving Jongin had to do to feed Taeoh paid off. Taeoh is a healthy, chubby and cute baby boy. He is also growing up very fast. Jongin looks for the book he specially has of Taeoh. Every month Jongin would record Taeoh’s growth. “I will give this to you when you grow big.” Jongin giggles to himself, finishing his hot drink in a gulp.

 

Jongin washes himself up and lays beside Taeoh to finally rest his eyes. Taeoh would be awake early and Jongin should get enough sleep by then. He kisses Taeoh pink cheeks and rests his arm protectively over Taeoh and shuts his eyes.

 

“Will you trust me with Taeoh?”

 

“Get to know me Jongin. Spend time with me.”

 

Jongin hits his own head when Sehun’s face and his words attack his mind. He turn to his side to face Taeoh who is sleeping serenely, but takes Taeoh’s bolster and hits his head as he sees Sehun sleeping beside him. “I am going insane.” Jongin mumbles hugging the thin bolster.

 

His heart beats crazily as he starts to closely think of Sehun as a person. Jongin was shaken with how good Sehun looked when he treated Taeoh the first time. However, Jongin didn’t want to ogle Sehun so he had focused on Taeoh, but somehow he did get attracted with all Sehun’s perfect charm. The way Taeoh calmed in his arms and the way Sehun is just so good with children.

 

“I didn’t even know he watched me.” Jongin tells himself, placing the bolster in between Taeoh’s arms when the boy shifts.

 

Jongin forces his mind to stop thinking about Sehun and focuses on sleeping but Taeoh starts to cry. Jongin sighs, switching on the bedside lamp. Taeoh looks around, turning over on his stomach and hits the bed. Jongin smiles in amusement and lifts the boy up. He brings Taeoh to the kitchen and takes Taeoh’s milk bottle from the warmer.

 

“I know it’s going to hurt but I know you are my superman.” Jongin shakes Taeoh, “And superman is strong and my little Taeoh ish my shuperman.” Jongin nuzzles his nose in Taeoh’s neck as he baby speaks to him. Taeoh giggles, pulling Jongin’s hair. “Miihh meehh.” Jongin laughs giving Taeoh his milk bottle.

 

Jongin watch Taeoh chugs down his milk for five seconds until he throws the bottle away. Jongin laughs out loud when the milk bottle plops down on the couch. “You want to try eating something?” Jongin asks him and gets a tap on his mouth as a reply. “Okay.” Jongin answers, kissing Taeoh on the lips. The boy makes noises that sounds slightly different than usual due to his hurt throat.

 

“Taeoh. Don’t pick up anything you see on the floor and put it in your mouth next time.” Jongin warns, leaving Taeoh to crawl unsteadily around the kitchen as he prepares some mashed rice and potatoes. “You almost had me killed.” Jongin continues talking with one eye on Taeoh who is exploring life under the table. He squashes the potato, making a paste and mixes it with the mashed rice. He then adds half cup of hot water. Jongin mixes all of it in a bowl and heads towards Taeoh, pulling the boy out from under the table by his legs. Taeoh giggles, climbing up to sit on Jongin’s laps. “Try this now.” Jongin says, giving Taeoh a spoonful of his mashed potato rice.

 

“You better eat something baby, you have to get well.” Jongin sulks when Taeoh is more interested in playing and exploring. Jongin tries again but fails when Taeoh crawls away again with his cute giggle. “Fine. Milk it is then.”

 

\--//--

 

Jongin throws the duck float at Taeoh lightly but Taeoh continues to play with the fish float ignoring the duck float he loved. Today, they did not rush to bathe and get ready. Jongin is not going to work and they are going to have their leisure time. Taeoh is seated in his bath tub, hitting the water and spitting it out when it gets into his mouth. Jongin laughs and Taeoh continues hitting the water until it gets Jongin wet.

 

Jongin panics when he hears the bell ringing. He should not leave Taeoh alone in the tub and the person outside his door has been ringing the bell for some time now. Jongin lifts Taeoh and wraps his towel around him and brings him to open the door. Jongin scowls at who it is at his doorstep.

 

“Good morning baby!” Sehun coos at Taeoh, taking him from Jongin’s arms. “You smell so nice.” Sehun says, kissing the boy’s chubby cheeks.

 

“What are doing here, ruining our morning?” Jongin spits, taking Taeoh back from Sehun. Sehun stills for a second at Jongin’s behaviour but decides to ignore it. He hits Taeoh’s hand playfully as the angry father walks away. 

 

“I definitely did not ruin Taeoh’s.” Sehun chuckles when Taeoh fights with Jongin to get to Sehun.

 

“What do you want?” Jongin spits, folding his hands as he glares at Sehun. Taeoh looks comfortable naked in Sehun’s arm and Jongin feel himself burning in possessiveness.

 

“I have decided to spend my time with you both today.”

 

“No thanks, get out.” Jongin answers quickly in a go. Sehun pouts a little, confidently walking into Jongin room ignoring Jongin’s glare and his shout of “Hey! Stop right there! Where are you going?”

 

Sehun looks around for Taeoh’s cupboard and spots colourful drawers nearby a wooden cupboard. “Let’s get you all dressed and we can go play at the playground.” Sehun catches Jongin’s shadow nearby and whispers to Taeoh. “We can leave your grumpy papa home.” Taeoh laughs endearingly and Sehun bites his ear in happiness.

 

“God, I love my life more.” Sehun claims, laying Taeoh down on the bed. Taeoh quickly turns around to crawl but Sehun catches his feet just as fast. “Aipp… Naughty kitten.” Sehun says, blowing raspberry on Taeoh tummy.

 

Jongin fidgets on his feet, looking at Sehun and Taeoh bonding. He asks himself if he’s okay with all this and he answers himself, “Why would Sehun do all these?”

 

“I strongly believe that you have a hidden agenda behind your sudden change of behaviour and I am not comfortable.” Jongin finally finds his voice and speaks his mind. 

 

Sehun focuses on powdering Taeoh, “My agenda is just that, I want a family.”

 

“What?”

 

Jongin’s heartbeat starts running a marathon as he gapes at Sehun who looks absolutely calm. No one should joke about this easily. “Don’t joke. Please don’t say such thing.”

 

“Why? Are you dating anyone now?” Sehun looks at Jongin, leaving Taeoh on his own to crawl on the floor.

 

Jongin scowls, shaking his head. “No.”

 

“Then? What’s the problem?” Sehun asks back.

 

“You!” Jongin points quickly. Sehun sighs rolling his eyes. He walks to the table where all of Jongin’s books are stacked and quickly scans them. He then finds a ‘To-do list’ pasted on the soft board by the wall. #3 Lose my first kiss to the person I love. Sehun smiles as he reads the messy scribble beside it. Done. Taeoh counts.

 

Sehun looks at Jongin briefly and looks back at the list. Jongin is busy chasing Taeoh out of the bathroom, oblivious to Sehun reading his list.

 

#5 Go to college.

#8 Pay bills. Sehun smiles at Jongin’s random list. Sehun is yet to read Jongin’s first wish and he slowly looks back up on the list.

#1 Fulfil noona’s dreams.

 

Jongin comes back into the room just then, grumbling to Taeoh about getting his pants wet. Sehun takes Taeoh from Jongin and checks if the boy did wet his pants anywhere. “His  
pants are not wet. Stop grumbling.” Sehun says, putting Taeoh down with a smack on his bum. Taeoh sits and looks up at Sehun pointing his fingers. “Uhhh”

 

“Yes baby. We will go in a while.” Sehun tells Taeoh, and then looks at Jongin from head to toe. “I’ll give you fifteen minutes to get ready.”

 

\--//--

 

Jongin side eyes Sehun on his right who is driving to a playground as he had promised Taeoh.

 

Jongin is not impressed and he is lying to himself.

 

Taeoh is baby talking and Sehun is ever ready to entertain the curious baby. “He should be talking soon.” Sehun speaks to him all of a sudden and Jongin nods dumbly. He knows. A kind lady once told him about it. “He’ll call you papa?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Then, he can call me daddy.” Sehun proclaims, smiling like a fool to himself. “I can’t wait for it. Shit, I am excited. Taeoh, can you call me daddy now?”

 

Sehun seems to be too excited to notice Jongin flushing redder than the colour of blood beside him. He starts to shiver for no apparent reason at the thought of Taeoh calling Sehun ‘daddy’. Jongin and Sehun are not even a thing to have Taeoh call the other ‘daddy’. Jongin clears his throat. “You are weird.” He mumbles, combing Taeoh’s hair. The boy will need a haircut soon.

 

“You both need a haircut by the way.” Sehun says, turning left to the playground.

 

Jongin flushes red again, keeping his eyes wide open at the road in front of them. He never brought Taeoh to this playground before. He always takes the boy to the playground in their neighbourhood. “Come. Let’s go.”

 

\--//--

 

“Isn’t Taeoh too small to play here?” Jongin looks around, spotting children around two years old to around ten. Taeoh is just a baby and he won’t be able to enjoy himself like the other children.

 

“He is, but there are new toys for him in the bag you are carrying.”

 

Jongin glances back at the backpack he is carrying. Sehun had given him the bag and insisted to bring Taeoh to a playground. “When did you buy them?” Jongin asks, referring to the toys in the bag.

 

“Oh… they are from the clinic actually. Just lending it to Taeoh for awhile.” Sehun laughs, running away with Taeoh. 

 

Jongin scowls, “What a cheapskate.” He mumbles, following after Sehun.

 

“Jongin…” Sehun calls as he catches Taeoh before the boys gets far. A group of children came to greet them and Jongin is very thankful that Sehun is very friendly to entertain them.

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Will you both play on the swings with me?”

 

The idea of playing on the swings excites, Jongin but how to play along with Taeoh? “Taeoh?” Jongin asks, and Sehun tilts his head to the empty swing. Jongin stands up from the bench he’s been sitting and runs to the swing before anyone gets to it. He looks behind to see Sehun walking handsomely with Taeoh in his arms. Jongin wets his throat and sits on the swing. Sehun approaches with a big bright smile. Jongin gets blinded for some seconds until he hears Sehun speak.

 

“Hold him with your life, babe.”

 

Jongin blinks dumbly when Sehun places Taeoh in his laps. Jongin could feel his ears burning and he can hear his heart going haywire. Jongin hugs Taeoh tightly and Sehun moves to stand behind them. Jongin looks up to see Sehun smiling so warmly. “Ready?”

 

Jongin nods dumbly and he feels the swing move slowly. “Oh god.” Jongin whispers nervously, holding Taeoh as tightly as possible. He can’t risk dropping Taeoh. Taeoh jumps on his lap and Sehun asks if he can push a little harder. Jongin nods, and the swing did get faster. “Relax Jongin…” Sehun says behind him and Jongin blushes again. He is getting tired from blushing. Suddenly Sehun pushes harder and Jongin lets out an unmanly scream causing both Taeoh and Sehun to laugh. Taeoh is enjoying the wind and Sehun is enjoying himself scaring Jongin. 

 

“Sehun…!!” Jongin yells, hands getting cold. He can feel Taeoh slip since the boy can’t stop jumping. “I got you.” Sehun says calmly, putting a hand over both of them. Jongin looks over his shoulder and gets blinded for the second time. He feels so protected with Sehun’s arm around him and his heart caves. “Thanks…” Jongin stutters with a blush.

 

Holding the railing with one hand and another covering his face, Sehun groans. “What happened?” Jongin asks.

 

“You are so cute.” Sehun says, ruffling his hair in frustration. Jongin blushes, again.

 

\--//--

 

“A pizza set for the both of us.” Sehun smiles warmly to the waiter and turns to look at Jongin who stops the waiter from going away. “Can… can you warm up the milk for me?” Jongin gives the waiter Taeoh’s milk bottle. 

 

“I’ll bring a bowl of hot water for you. We don’t…” The waiter hesitates since it is against their policy to do beyond that.

 

“Hot water bowl will do.” Sehun answers for Jongin with a smile. The waiter walks away with their order while Jongin feeds Taeoh water. The waiter comes back with a bowl of hot water, placing it carefully on the table. “Anything else for the baby?” He asks, looking at Jongin then at Taeoh who is sucking the bottle nipple. Jongin shakes his head. “Thank you.”

 

“When is his birthday?” Sehun breaks the silence, nodding in Taeoh’s direction. 

 

“November 5.”

 

“Yours?” Sehun asks again. Jongin takes his eyes away from Taeoh to look at Sehun, 

 

“January 14.”

 

“How long have you been a doctor?” Jongin asks, carefully constructing his question to avoid sounding obvious about wanting to know the other’s age. 

 

“Around eight or seven? I don’t really remember.” Sehun replies, flicking a small soft ball towards Taeoh. Taeoh catches it with both his hands instantly, amusing Sehun. Taeoh throws it back to Sehun and the latter pushes it back to Taeoh. Jongin watches silently, internally hoping to have more opportunities to speak with Sehun. He mentally calculates Sehun’s age. From what he has learnt, the other should be in his late 20s then.

 

He carefully checks Sehun out. He stares at the male before him and admires him in his mind. Sehun is perfect. His hair is soft and shiny. His skin is fair. His eyes, Jongin can’t decide how to describe them. They are deep and affectionate. Sehun’s nose is pointed and cute, and his lips... Jongin wets his own unconsciously.

 

“How old are you?”

 

Jongin jumps a little when Sehun asks him the question. He pretends to adjust Taeoh on his lap. 

 

“Eight…eighteen.” He stutters, picking up the toy Taeoh throws at Sehun. He avoids Sehun’s eyes because he can feel them on him.

 

“Plans for college?” Sehun asks since he knows Jongin intends to go to college.

 

“I haven’t thought about it.” Jongin answers truthfully. “Once Taeoh is bigger, I might.”

 

Their pizza arrives and Sehun serves Jongin a piece first. “Give Taeoh to me.” Sehun says after giving the other a piece. “It’s okay, I can…” Jongin denies, but he notices eyes on them and he lifts Taeoh for Sehun to take him. Jongin takes a bite carefully and eyes Sehun who is having trouble eating his own slice of pizza. “I can…” Jongin says and Sehun looks gratefully at him and opens his mouth. 

 

Jongin is stunned. He did not offer to feed Sehun.

 

“I am hungry, Jongin. Don’t stare at me like that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Jongin cuts a small slice and feeds Sehun with his shaky hands. He can’t hide his blush and Sehun seems to smile knowingly. Jongin drops his hand once Sehun takes a bite and he resists fanning himself in his embarrassed state.

 

“Doctor Sehun!”

 

Sehun turns around with Taeoh on his lap at the voice. Jongin looks around curiously and find a woman making her way towards them. “Oh? I didn’t know you are married?” She adds immediately without saying a greeting. Sehun laughs, shifting Taeoh onto his other leg. 

 

“Soon.” He tells her with a smile and she looks over to Jongin at once. Jongin smiles awkwardly at her and she looks at Sehun. “I can still introduce you to my niece right?” She asks him and Sehun shakes his head.

 

“No thanks, Mrs Hwa. I have a family already.”

 

Jongin feel his nerves burst in his body when Sehun looks at him and kisses Taeoh as he says that. The woman looks confused, “But you said you are not married.”

 

“And I said soon.”

 

Jongin detects the annoyance in Sehun’s voice but he continues eating. The lady sounds disappointed for a second, but continues to engage Sehun in a conversation Jongin can’t quite hear. He is not interested as a matter of fact. Jongin looks at Taeoh who is falling asleep in Sehun’s arms and bravely interrupts their conversation.

 

“Sehun, Taeoh…”

 

Sehun ignores the lady in at once and shifts Taeoh to lie comfortably on his shoulder. Sehun pushes the boy’s head onto his wide shoulder and softly pats Taeoh’s back to put him to sleep. “I am sorry but we need to leave.” Sehun tells the lady and she bids them goodbye. She sends a fake smile towards Jongin and walks away.

 

“You haven’t…” Jongin points his fork at Sehun’s half eaten pizza.

 

“I can have it later. Shall we?” Sehun asks, standing up with a hand on Taeoh. Taeoh has his cheeks pressed comfortably on Sehun’s shoulder and his tiny hand near his face. Jongin smiles warmly, “He looks peaceful.”

 

Sehun waits for Jongin to take the packed pizza and heads to their car, “I feel at peace too.” He tells Jongin with an equally warm smile.

 

\--//--

 

Jongin places Sehun’s car keys on the coffee table when the other takes Taeoh to bed. Jongin shakes his head remembering how Sehun had insisted to hold Taeoh and forced Jongin to drive them back. “Look how comfortable he is Jongin. How could you ruin his sleep?” Sehun had said as he passed over the car keys. Jongin had accepted the keys, grumbling to himself at how unfair Sehun is.

 

“Baby boy is safe and sound.” Sehun announces, walking to where Jongin is. Jongin takes the detergent from the basket nearby the washing machine and starts it. Sehun watches the other closely, eyeing his every movement. “I think there’s nothing more for you to do here then.” Jongin mumbles, loud enough for Sehun to hear him. He’s feeling slightly uncomfortable moving around in his own home with Sehun’s eyes trailing him.

 

“I clearly have.” Sehun answers back, and Jongin rolls his eyes. He thinks of ways he can get Sehun out of his house. “I don’t need you here.” Jongin says, busying himself with washing Taeoh’s bottles and bowls. He fills the clean bottle with fresh water and wipes the outside dry before placing it to a side.

 

“I need myself here.”

Jongin faces Sehun angrily, scratching his head. “Just tell me what you want because I really cannot conclude from your actions.” Jongin finally speaks, letting Sehun know that he really feels conflicted about everything. “Just yesterday you were screaming at me and today you are like a whole other person.”

 

“Take that screaming as a stepping stone.” Sehun answers while looking at Jongin even though the other avoids his gaze. “And actually, I wasn’t really screaming at you.”

 

“Really? You want to argue about that now?” Jongin spits back and Sehun lets out a chuckle. 

 

“You are feisty.” Sehun says, earning himself a glare from Jongin.

 

Jongin starts moving his things angrily and Sehun shifts to the dinner table before anything flies his way. The silence between them is heavy. “Jongin….” Sehun calls the other softly and waits for a reaction. He fetches out his phone when an idea pops in his head. Sehun slowly sneaks a picture of Jongin. 

“Jongin.” He calls for the second time and Jongin did turn to look at him then, but with a foul expression on his face. Sehun captures the moment perfectly.

 

“I am not asking you to accept me now, Jongin. I just want you to accept my presence. I know I am asking too much with the family thing and all… but I can’t help but want you Jongin. I want you. I want Taeoh.”

Jongin stands silently for a moment. “You deserve someone better Sehun. You will get someone better.”

 

Sehun stands and walks towards Jongin with big steps. “I have spent my whole life alone hoping for this.”

 

Jongin chokes on Sehun’s scent when the other comes close, “And I don’t want to crush your hopes for not being the perfect one.”

 

Sehun smiles, laughing a little and holding Jongin’s hand. “I don’t need someone perfect. I need you who is clueless and careless. The imperfect you to fill the holes in me.”

 

Jongin grips Sehun’s slightly larger hands, “If this is a confession I would have teared up. I am really touched Sehun, but…” Jongin pauses to stare at Sehun’s chest and the moles on his neck.

 

“No buts Jongin. No.”

 

“What if you find someone better and leave me, leave us?”

 

Jongin’s question catches Sehun off guard. “You really think I would leave?

 

Jongin nods, hands getting clammy inside Sehun’s warm one.

 

“It is me who should be insecure!” Sehun claims, a tad louder than he should. Jongin flinches at Sehun’s loud voice. “What if Taeoh’s mother returns and she wants you both back?” Sehun asks Jongin and the smaller forces his hands out of Sehun’s grip.

 

“She’s never coming back.”

 

Sehun freezes when Jongin turns sour at the mention of Taeoh’s mother. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken about her.” Sehun says, sensing Jongin’s discomfort.

 

“It’s okay. Taeoh’s parents are dead.” Jongin informs the other of the heaviest secret he keeps. Somehow his chest feels lighter the moment he says it out loud to Sehun.

 

“What?”

 

“You were right about Taeoh not being mine. That is why I am so bad and awkward.” Jongin looks at Sehun, but the male in front of him is a blurry figure. Jongin feels Sehun’s warm hand on his cheek, eyes looking at him so kindly. All the weight in his heart pours out through his eyes. Sehun pulls Jongin in for a comforting hug. Jongin hugs back this time, experiencing overwhelming emotions of protectiveness and comfort since the day he took care of Taeoh.

 

\--//--

 

Jongin knocks on the door softly and waits for Sehun to open it. Sehun has invited Jongin and Taeoh over to his house for dinner and Jongin is currently standing in front of Sehun’s door, fidgeting on his foot with Taeoh being ever so restless in his arms. Since he has started crawling, he doesn’t want to stay long in Jongin’s arms, but, Taeoh was clinging to Sehun all the time, in the playground and the restaurant.

Sensing Jongin’s hesitance to let him down, Taeoh wails, wanting to crawl desperately.

 

“Sorry!”

 

Sehun opens the door in a rush with a wet cloth still in his hand. Taeoh stops his antics in a blink of an eye. “Oh my baby, Taeoh! Sorry daddy kept you waiting…” Sehun takes him from Jongin and brings the baby boy in. Sehun puts the boy down in a circle of toys he had prepared and turns around to see Jongin still standing at the door. Sehun walks over to him with a smile, reaching out a hand. “Come in…” He invites him in in such a soft voice; Jongin wishes to melt over the tone Sehun is using, but he sees Taeoh crawling to sit under the table.

 

“Taeoh…!”

 

The boy ignores Jongin and crawls over like a newly born kitten to fit himself under the table. 

 

“Leave him alone, but keep an eye on him.” Sehun says, pulling Jongin to the kitchen. He wants to show off his cooking skills. “And… one eye on me.” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s neck as he opens the microwave. “I made us mushroom soup.” Sehun takes the warm bowl out and places it on the counter. Jongin looks up to Sehun and bends down to smell the soup at Sehun’s insistence. 

 

“It smells nice!” Jongin claims, smiling happily but faces Sehun with a question on his face. “But that’s all we’re having?”

 

Sehun barks out laughter causing Jongin to scrunch up his nose cutely. “I have something else but this is special. Our first meal together with Taeoh.”

 

“Taeoh can have this?” Jongin asks, pointing at the thick soup. 

 

“Yes. I assure you.”

 

“I trust you.” Jongin says. If anything goes wrong Jongin won’t have to panic alone. Sehun is a doctor and he will surely know what to do. Jongin feels glad to have the other with him.

 

Sehun smiles, taking Jongin’s hands in his and places them on his waist. Jongin turns red, stepping on Sehun’s feet clumsily as Sehun pulls him in close. “Sorry.” Jongin whispers, looking down at their feet.

 

“I feel a garden of flowers blooming in my heart now….” Sehun adjusts Jongin’s long bangs, mentally reminding himself that he should take the pair for a haircut. “... since you trust me.” Sehun caresses Jongin’s cheekbones, looking into the other’s eyes lovingly.

 

“Ha ha ha.” Jongin laughs awkwardly, “You are a doctor. I don’t have to worry about Taeoh.” He says, scratching Sehun’s thumbnail. Jongin’s eyes land on Taeoh who is chewing on an octopus-shaped soft toy.

 

“He looks hungry.” Jongin wants to be occupied with something else for the time being with Sehun’s presence starting to claim his heart. Jongin feels the bubbly feeling in his heart and he hates to admit that he is finally getting attracted to Sehun.

 

\--//--

 

Sehun and Jongin finally have the moment to themselves when Taeoh falls asleep after eating and drinking his milk. Jongin, as usual, is impressed at how quickly Taeoh falls asleep in Sehun’s arms. Jongin mentions that Taeoh would normally still be playing; dancing along to the songs on tv but, today he fell asleep way too early. “He must be tired.” Sehun reasons after putting Taeoh to bed. Jongin manages to look around Sehun’s room for a few minutes until Sehun invites him to eat.

 

“I didn’t make much but I hope you enjoy the meal.” Sehun hesitates, placing down the plate of grilled chicken. Sehun catches the glimmer in Jongin’s eyes. 

 

“You love chicken?” He ask the other, taking a seat in front of Jongin. “Yes.” Jongin answers happily, waiting for Sehun. 

 

“It’s been so long since I last ate chicken.” Jongin informs him, not wanting to leave the conversation hanging. Sehun laughs, pouring wine into Jongin’s glass after receiving an approval. “One glass only.” Jongin reminds himself loudly and Sehun promises to make sure Jongin has a glass only.

 

“What do you normally eat?” Sehun asks, taking a bite of the chicken. He watches Jongin take a large bite of his chicken before a smile growls on his face and he hums out happily. 

 

“Oh God. This is heavenly.” Jongin shuts his eyes, munching the chicken, savouring every taste.

 

“You look like you haven’t eaten in days.” Sehun comments, cutting half of his own piece and placing it on Jongin’s plate. “I am a little full from the soup earlier.”

 

“I don’t normally eat meals.” Jongin finally answers Sehun after swallowing his mouthful of chicken. 

 

Sehun furrows his brows questioningly, “What do you mean?”

 

“I save up for Taeoh.” Jongin answers ignoring Sehun’s piercing look knowing what it is all about. 

 

“What do you usually eat, Jongin?” Sehun utters each word seriously. Jongin takes his eyes off the chicken and looks up to Sehun with a smile.

 

“I eat, Sehun. I don’t starve myself. It’s just that I don’t eat something grand like this. It would be ramen, a slice of cake or you know the pizza bread? Jongin chuckles, taking another bite of the chicken in his plate.

 

“Why didn’t I meet you earlier Jongin?”

 

Jongin leaves the question unanswered and focuses on the delicious meat. He finishes everything on the plate and helps Sehun to clean up. Jongin helps Sehun wash all the plates when Sehun rushes to answer his ringing phone in the room. Jongin has his ears alerted for Taeoh’s voice but he hears nothing. He hears Sehun whispering as the other walks out the room and starts talking normally when he reaches the kitchen.

 

“Sorry Yeol, I forgot to inform you both.” Sehun apologizes. “Give me a sec.” Sehun says and puts the phone on speaker. Jongin is surprised with the sudden new voice and looks at the phone. He hears the other man complaining about Sehun. 

 

“Soo almost killed me again today because of you fucker.”

 

Sehun laughs, “Why? What did I do now?”

 

“What did you do!?” Chanyeol questions back, sounding totally flabbergasted. “Yesterday you pissed him off in the clinic and today you don’t even show up for dinner.”

 

Sehun smiles although Chanyeol can’t see him smiling. Jongin continues to listen to the conversation, not understanding a single thing.

 

“I forgot about you both today. I am sorry. I have been busy with sometwo.” Sehun laughs at his own pun. He can totally imagine Chanyeol’s reaction and it makes him laugh more. Jongin shakes his head but internally coos at how good Sehun looks while laughing.

 

“Which two?” Chanyeol asks back and Sehun notices he’s putting the phone on speaker too. All the laughter he has disappears in a blink of an eye.

 

“Oh Sehun.” The voice Sehun fears the most greets him and Sehun straightens up at once. 

 

“Hi, Soo.”

 

Jongin waves at Sehun when he recognizes the voice. Jongin walks closer to Sehun, forgetting about the dishes. Sehun gestures for Jongin to keep quiet first.

 

“I am never forgiving you.” Kyungsoo spits through the phone and Sehun sighs sadly. He can hear Chanyeol whispering how unnecessary it is but, “You know why Sehun, and I couldn’t sleep the whole night because of you!”

 

“Yes! You fucker! Because of you I have bruises on my arms because my Soo keeps hitting me because of you!” Chanyeol screams. As dramatic as it sounds, Sehun knows both of them don’t mean the things they say..

 

“What did you do?” Jongin asks, and then regrets asking Sehun. The phone conversation pauses for a second.

 

“Is that Jongin with you, Oh Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Yes, Soo. I have been with him and Taeoh since morning.” Sehun admits. He hears Chanyeol asking about Jongin and he hears another slap. He shakes his head. 

 

“This is not fair!” Chanyeol grumbles. 

 

“Where are you both?” A question comes seconds later and Sehun answers, “Home.”

 

“We’ll be there in ten minutes.” Kyungsoo says and cuts off the line.

 

“They are coming over?” Jongin questions, holding the wet cloth tightly in his hands. He is not ready to face Kyungsoo after rudely ignoring the other in the clinic. Sehun makes his way to the sink, taking the wet cloth from Jongin on his way. Jongin follows after Sehun dumbly.

 

“Yeah, and don’t think of going home.” Sehun warns, wiping the plates dry and keeping them in place.

 

“I don’t really know…”

 

“They are both my friends.” Sehun interrupts and tells Jongin everything about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Jongin listens happily to all of Sehun’s stupid stories about Chanyeol and he feels his anxiety flying away.

 

“Wait, Sehun.” Jongin stops Sehun from talking and cocks his head upward. “Is that Taeoh?” Jongin asks and walks to the room to check on Taeoh. He hears mewling, which sounds like Taeoh when he is awake.

 

Sehun finishes up and follows Jongin to the room. The sight he sees is the view he had always wanted, Jongin is holding Taeoh in his arm, sitting by the bedside trying to put the boy back to sleep. Sehun smiles, feeling all his desires for wanting a family come true.

 

“Hello baby boy…” Sehun joins Jongin on the bed and lies down on his stomach to watch the boy. Taeoh has his thumb in his mouth and his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. Taeoh blinks his eyes at Sehun slowly and the latter groans in frustration. “Oh god. You are so cute.” Sehun claims, and turns around. He takes Taeoh from Jongin and lies on his back. Taeoh gets comfortable on Sehun’s flat torso, hitting and mumbling to himself.

 

Sehun has his eyes fixed on Taeoh with a smile on his face. His cheeks have start to hurt from smiling too much ever since he met Jongin and Taeoh. “You look like a creep.” Sehun hears Jongin telling him and he laughs out loudly, startling the boy on his stomach. “I am a happy dad now, Jongin. Let me have my moments.”

 

\--//--

 

Chanyeol gapes at his friend and the person who is hiding behind Sehun. Kyungsoo goes straight towards Sehun and pulls Jongin out from behind Sehun. “Why are you hiding?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin who is so much taller than him. Despite being the smallest among Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin, all three of them seem to fear Kyungsoo for unexplainable reasons. 

 

“I wasn’t trying to hide.” Jongin whispers, looking at Taeoh who is hitting Sehun to let him down to play. Sehun puts Taeoh down and Chanyeol’s eyes follow the toddler.

 

“This baby is yours?” Chanyeol asks Jongin, and Jongin nods in reply. “He’s so damn cute and chubby and adorable!”

 

Jongin smiles awkwardly but Sehun puts a hand around his neck and pulls him close. “See, I told you Yeol isn’t as scary as he looks. He is an idiot.” Sehun says loud enough for Chanyeol to hear him and the other curses Sehun. “But Kyungsoo, you deal with him yourself.” Sehun adds, letting go of Jongin, “I will go play with my son.” Sehun leaves Jongin alone with Kyungsoo and joins Taeoh on the floor. Chanyeol starts questioning Sehun about his use of the word ‘son’ and Jongin hears Sehun explaining to Chanyeol in return.

 

“Jongin, I am trying not to interfere but will you tell me what is going on?”

 

Jongin walks over to the dinner table and gestures for Kyungsoo to sit. Jongin can clearly see Kyungsoo’s bulging tummy and he smiles at the memories he has of her with her growing stomach. She was happy back then, and he was happy for her too. “Sehun wants to be Taeoh’s legal guardian.” Jongin starts, tapping his finger lightly on the table. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Chanyeol rolling on the floor with Taeoh crawling over to him.

 

“Do you want him to be?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin darts his eyes away from Taeoh to look at Kyungsoo. Sehun didn’t ask him this question, he had decided for himself that he would be Taeoh’s daddy. “No. He decided himself.”

 

“Are you okay with it?” Kyungsoo questions again, voice low just for the two of them to hear. Jongin ponders over Kyungsoo’s question. “He’s been very nice the whole day.” Jongin answers, remembering how Taeoh had behaved around Sehun and how Sehun was fully attentive towards Taeoh.

 

“That’s his nature Jongin. He can’t separate himself from loving children. What I want to know is, is he okay with you? If he is to be Taeoh’s legal guardian, he has to have a relationship with you.”

 

Jongin licks his lips and nibbles on the dry skin on his lips. Jongin looks back at Kyungsoo who is looking at him hopefully. “Sehun is very nice.” He answers making Kyungsoo groan in frustration. 

 

“Stop saying the word nice.”

 

“I doubt his sudden interest in me, us.” Jongin admits to the other. Kyungsoo nods in understanding and turns over to look at Chanyeol who is suddenly screaming. Jongin hears both Sehun and Taeoh laughing and his heart swells in happiness.

 

“I have known Sehun for years, Jongin. And in those years, he rejected every advance he has gotten, especially from single mothers who visit his clinic. He did take interest in some, but his interest tends to wear off in a day or two.”

 

Jongin listens to Kyungsoo but his focus is still on Taeoh who is reaching for Sehun anxiously. Chanyeol is chasing after the little boy. Sehun embraces Taeoh and hits Chanyeol for the little one. Taeoh follows Sehun’s gestures, mumbling something angrily.

 

“But you Jongin….” Jongin focuses back on Kyungsoo. “Do you know he has watched you in the store?” Jongin blinks dumbly at Kyungsoo. “Sehun told me that he saw us at the pet shop once.” Jongin answers and Kyungsoo laughs. “Then he didn’t tell you everything.”

 

“Jongin…” Sehun calls him and Jongin gives his attention to the doctor. “Where is Taeoh’s water bottle?”

 

“In the room?” Jongin answers and Sehun stands up to take it.

 

“The other day when he screamed at you in the clinic…” 

 

Jongin shudders at the memory. He can still clearly see Sehun’s pissed off face in his mind. 

 

“… He was scared himself. For the first time in his profession he is afraid that he couldn’t save a baby.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You ask him yourself.” Kyungsoo leaves Jongin hanging and stands up to get himself a glass of water. Jongin eyes Kyungsoo, but his mind is in a mess of thoughts.

 

“You both are good for each other and you both will be perfect for Taeoh.” Kyungsoo tells Jongin, coming back with a glass of water. He stands beside Jongin, patting him on his shoulder. “I can clearly see that you both are attracted to each other.” Jongin snaps out of his train of thoughts and finds himself staring in Sehun’s direction. “If I don’t already know you both, I would say you both will make a sweet and loving family.”

 

Kyungsoo leaves him alone and joins Chanyeol on the couch. Jongin watches Chanyeol wrap his arm around Kyungsoo and give him a kiss on the head. 

 

“Stop spacing out Jongin.”

 

Jongin jumps in his seat when he feels Sehun’s hot breath against his ears. “Sehun.” He looks up to Sehun beside him and Sehun grants him a sweet smile. 

 

“What are you thinking? So deep in thoughts, not even noticing me.”

 

“Nothing.” Jongin smiles back and stands up to join Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Sehun stays back, watching Jongin greet Chanyeol and answer a few questions awkwardly, and when Chanyeol pulls Jongin in for a welcoming hug, Jongin stumbles on his feet and crashes into Chanyeol’s chest. Sehun smiles and Kyungsoo laughs.

 

“He is like that, Yeol.” Sehun says and joins them while Jongin turns red. Taeoh crawls into his lap, but Jongin helps him stand. His legs are no longer wobbly. 

 

“He can stand by himself?” Kyungsoo asks, taking Taeoh’s hand and the boy then takes small steps toward Kyungsoo.

 

“Not really. Only when assisted.” Jongin answers, a hand still holding onto Taeoh. Taeoh stops in front of Chanyeol and hits his knee. Jongin stills, rushing to stop Taeoh but he hears Sehun cheering for Taeoh. 

 

“He holds grudges.” Sehun says and hits Chanyeol on his other knee. Chanyeol starts complaining about the pain and Taeoh laughs, looking at Sehun.

 

“Oh God. He’s doing that for me.” Sehun boasts, taking Taeoh into his arms and hugging him.

 

Jongin smiles like an idiot as he watches Sehun and Taeoh, but his smile falters when he meets Kyungsoo amused gaze. “Taeoh don’t do that next time.” Jongin warns Taeoh but Sehun adds his own line of “Don’t listen to your papa. He’s boring.”

 

“Don’t listen to your daddy! He’s bad!” Jongin says and grows redder seconds later. He called Sehun Taeoh’s daddy. Jongin wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it because Chanyeol seems to make teasing noises, while Kyungsoo smiles knowingly and Sehun, Sehun looks shocked.

 

There is a sudden silence in the room, choking Jongin in his embarrassment.

 

“I’ll take Taeoh.” Jongin takes Taeoh and strides into Sehun’s room. The only place he can be safe for the time being. Jongin mentally scolds himself for being so careless and stupid. He cannot even control his heartbeat for the moment and his mind, his mind is replaying Sehun’s expression over and over again.

 

Taeoh stares at his papa when Jongin leaves him standing by the bedside. Taeoh hits the bed and moves to his right to grab the duck float he sees on the carpet. He drops on his bum when he can’t reach the duck and starts crawling to it. Jongin watches Taeoh blankly, fighting with his own dilemma.

 

Too much has happened in just two days. His life was perfectly normal before yesterday. Taeoh choking on the bottle cap changed his whole life and Jongin feels burdened with all the emotions. It feels like going through that same experience all over again. The only difference is, that was a dark moment and this, this is a colourful moment. Too colourful where Jongin feels mixed feelings and feels trampled by them.

 

“Hey…”

 

Jongin finds Sehun standing by the door, smiling victoriously. The sudden heat on his face threatens to burn his entire self.

 

“I am thankful though.” Sehun speaks, handsomely moving away from the door frame, walking to where Taeoh is sitting. Sehun sits behind Taeoh, and on cue, Taeoh tries to move towards him. Taeoh tries standing up on his legs, his baby bum high up. Sehun turns to look at Jongin, making sure the other parent is watching. Taeoh takes his hands away from the carpet while standing up straight.

 

“Oh my God.” Jongin whispers, fireworks bursting in his chest. His weak heart crumbles in affection and his eyes gets blurry with tears. “Sehun…” He calls for the other.

 

Sehun is on high alert. Taeoh is still standing and the boy slowly turns, moving his legs one after the other. Taeoh stares at his legs as he moves forward. Sehun is shocked when he feels a grip on his shoulder. Jongin is kneeling beside him, staring at Taeoh with his eyes teary. Sehun should not get emotional, but watching both Taeoh and Jongin makes him weak.

 

Taeoh takes another step and looks up to watch Jongin and Sehun. He smiles cutely and tries taking quicker steps towards Jongin. He takes three confident steps until he falls into Jongin’s wide arms. Sehun has his hands protectively around Taeoh at once.

 

“You did well Taeoh. I am so proud of you!” Jongin kisses the crown of his head and holds Taeoh’s face to kiss him on the lips. Taeoh accepts his reward and kisses Jongin back when his papa pulls back. Jongin feels like jumping and screaming. He has just witnessed Taeoh walking on his own.

 

“I deserve a kiss too.” Jongin hears Sehun say next to him and he catch the other pouting.

 

“Sorry, but Taeoh won’t give you a kiss.” Jongin says smugly.

 

“What if he does?” Sehun challenges back and Jongin stares at the other not bothered by the challenge at all. 

 

“I don’t know, but I think he won’t.”

 

“If he kisses me, I’ll get a kiss from you.” Sehun suggests, smirking at Jongin’s paling face. Not wanting to wait for Jongin’s verbal response, Sehun takes Taeoh from Jongin.

 

“You did great baby.” Sehun says kissing Taeoh cheeks. Taeoh pats Sehun’s cheek twice. “Will you try and walk for daddy again?” Sehun asks and Taeoh bounces on his feet. Sehun laughs at how adorable Taeoh looks. The puppy print sweater he is wearing makes the boy look like a puppy himself. Sehun holds Taeoh’s hands but moves back a bit for Taeoh to take three independent steps. Sehun lets go of Taeoh’s hand once the boy is steady on his legs.

 

“Okay boy. To daddy.” Sehun says, and Taeoh makes soft excited noises. He takes his first step confidently and takes another one happily, clapping his hands together as he reaches Sehun. Sehun cheers for Taeoh and hugs the baby tightly.

 

Taeoh gets a kiss on his cheeks and he understands that he is making everyone happy. Taeoh smiles and laughs cheekily, patting Sehun on his lips. “You want to kiss me?” Sehun asks, mentally jumping in joy. He move closer and puckers his lips and he feels small, wet lips meets his own three seconds later. Sehun tastes pure sweetness and love from the small lips. He smooches the small lips again, making Taeoh giggle.

 

Sehun looks over at Jongin smugly but the other avoids eye contact with him as usual when he is embarrassed. “Your lips taste sweet.” Sehun teases, making Jongin glare at him. “We shared an indirect kiss.”

 

“How?” Jongin snorts. Sehun smiles, amused by Jongin’s reaction. 

 

“Through Taeoh.”

 

Sehun couldn’t hide his happiness when Jongin smacks him on his arms repeatedly. Taeoh enjoys watching Sehun getting beaten up by Jongin because he laughs, showing off his toothless gums.

 

“Stop! Jongin!” Sehun begs, and the beating stops in a blink of an eye.

 

“You deserved that.”

 

“I deserve a kiss from you now.”

 

“I am not kissing you.” Jongin shoots back.

 

“But I can kiss you.” Sehun retorts.

 

“No. You cannot kiss me.” Jongin sticks out his tongue and walks out of the room.

 

\--//--

 

Last night was a dream for Jongin. It feels like a dream now since he is alone in Sehun’s home. He is lost in between the four walls. He can’t see Sehun anywhere and he is not sure if he can do anything. Taeoh would be awake soon and Jongin must prepare his milk bottle before the boy gets angry for not getting his milk on time. Jongin makes his way to the kitchen to see if he can do something about it, but he finds a note on the fridge instead.

 

Call me as soon as you see this.  
Sehun.

 

Jongin runs to the room and fetches his forgotten phone. He rushes back to the fridge to dial Sehun’s number. He leans against the sink and taps his finger anxiously. His eyes watch the door intently. He thought of leaving, but Jongin did not want to risk Sehun’s home being robbed.

 

“Hello, Dr Sehun.”

 

Holding onto the phone, Jongin swallows his greetings. Sehun sounds very nice over the phone.

 

“Hello…” Jongin finds his voice after realizing that he’s been silent for long. “Sehun, it’s me.”

 

Jongin hears shuffling and movement. “I know it is you.” Sehun speaks, tone unusually low. Jongin gulps away the lump in his throat and thinks of something to say. 

 

“I…” He clears his throat, mentally cursing himself for sounding like an idiot. “Where are you?” Jongin decides to ask.

 

“At the clinic.”

 

Jongin nods, understanding that Sehun needs to work, save babies like he usually does. Jongin remembers that he should go back to work himself and he should ask Sehun about leaving and locking up before he leaves once Taeoh wakes up.

 

“Sehun…”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“How do I lock up?” Jongin goes straight to the point. He hears Sehun’s chuckle and a nurse’s voice in the background. Sehun must be in the middle of appointments, making Jongin feel bad about disturbing the other.

 

“You are leaving?”

 

Something in Sehun’s voice makes Jongin’s heart clench. “I have to go to work today.” Jongin explains, heart beating extremely fast.  
“I have to go. Taeoh could be awake anytime now.” Jongin tells Sehun, but he gets no reply from the other. Jongin waits, heart banging his chest in agony. “Sehun…” he whispers nervously.

 

“I will see you both later, right?” Sehun asks, tone unsure and sounding a little heavy.

 

“I am not running away Sehun.” Jongin answers quickly and regrets instantly. He mentally screams to himself for answering without thinking. He hears the familiar chuckle and imagines Sehun’s beautiful smile. 

 

“I will see you at night then, at the shop.”

 

“Okay.” Jongin replies shyly, cupping his right cheek.

 

\--//--

 

Everything seems to fit in like perfect puzzle pieces. Jongin’s routine changes, with walking out of Sehun’s home with sleeping Taeoh in his arms every morning, and he will walk  
to work two hours later with Taeoh. Upon reaching the shop, Jongin will put Taeoh down and allow the boy to walk on his own.

 

Taeoh is getting better and steadier at walking. In the shop, Taeoh would follow Jongin around cutely, helping his papa with whatever he can. And at night, Taeoh would be standing by the glass door waiting for his other favourite person, Sehun. Jongin hides his smile every time Sehun walks in like a proud dad and lifts Taeoh up, throwing the boy up in the air. The sound of their laughter would fill the shop and Jongin’s heart would overflow with love.

 

Love? Jongin will never confess to Sehun how he feels about the other. Every night when Sehun sees them off and walks back to his own unit, Jongin would say a silent prayer of how much he is thankful for Sehun. He is just so confident and open now compared to how he was previously. His life was in a small confined box but now he is a free man. He is braver and more confident with Taeoh. What makes everything better is that Sehun is there at every step he takes.

 

“Jongin?”

 

Jongin snaps out of his thoughts and finds Kyungsoo looking at him questioningly. “What are you thinking?” the shorter asks. Kyungsoo’s baby bump is getting bigger and more obvious as he comes closer to his due date. Because of this, Jongin works extra hard and tries to help Kyungsoo in every way he possibly can.

 

“Just... of something.” Jongin dismisses his thoughts and continues wiping the trays dry and placing them back onto the glass shelves.

 

“Oh God, I am tired.” Kyungsoo sighs, carefully sitting on the stool at the cashier. 

 

Jongin laughs lightly, “You better have a rest or else your giant would be angry.”

 

“My giant won’t be angry for long.” Kyungsoo answers, taking gulps of water from his bottle. Jongin keeps his eyes fixed on Taeoh who is pushing his toy car and then chasing after it. Jongin smiles at Taeoh’s way of walking. He looks like a baby chick. Sehun would always call Taeoh a baby chick and Jongin has to admit he looks the part.

 

“Oh God… Jongin, Stop it.” Kyungsoo grumbles, rubbing his belly as he looks at Jongin, rolling his eyes. “I hate it when you get this dreamy look on your face and I am a million percent sure that you are dreaming about Sehun.”

 

“I am not.” Jongin mumbles to himself, focusing on wiping the other trays dry once more.

 

“Lie to yourself. Not me. Just tell Sehun already.”

 

“Tell him what?”

 

“That you love him so damn much.”

 

Jongin drops the tray and stares at Kyungsoo. 

 

“Don’t be too shocked. It’s all over your face and even the blind would notice it.”

 

\--//--

 

Sehun passes by Jongin’s home quickly and heads to his own. He freshens up as fast as he can and makes his way to the only place he spends his night at -- Jongin’s place. With just two knocks, Sehun opens the door with the spare key Jongin has given him. He scans the place for a familiar small figure but he sees nothing.

 

“Jongin? Taeoh?” he calls out, eyes searching around.

 

“In here!” Jongin answers, coming out from the kitchen. Sehun calms down upon seeing Jongin but he still looks around for Taeoh.

 

“I put Taeoh to bed.” Jongin informs him, and Sehun catches the small shiver in his voice.

 

“Why so early?”

 

Jongin walks away, making Sehun curious as to what the other has on his mind. Sehun follows behind Jongin and is welcomed by a romantic sight.

 

“This is for me?” Sehun feels overwhelmed by Jongin’s gesture as he walks closer to the dining table. He finds a plate of spaghetti and a wine glass next to it. There are small candles everywhere in the room.

 

“For us.” Jongin replies and gestures for Sehun to take a seat.

 

Dinner starts fine with Jongin pouring Sehun a glass of wine and they continue eating their spaghetti, discussing about a few topics. Sehun tells Jongin about his patients and Jongin listens carefully. Jongin also tells Sehun about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol since Sehun spends less time with them these days. Sehun makes a mental note to visit them soon or else he would be having a tough time dealing with Chanyeol’s teasing.

 

Sehun also keeps tab on Jongin’s wine glasses. The other is currently drinking his sixth glass of wine and as expected Jongin is already a little tipsy. Sehun admires the blush on  
Jongin’s cheek as Jongin continues talking about the little dog he once had. Sehun has his eyes on the other’s lips which are constantly in a pout. He wonders if lips can be pouty all the time. Maybe it could, because Jongin’s lips are constantly in a pout, even when he is talking, and now when he is taking a sip of his wine.

 

“I think I am drunk.” Jongin giggles, pushing aside the wine glass. He looks at Sehun who is watching him with a smile. Jongin feels a shiver run down his spine when his eyes meet Sehun’s.

 

“Did I ever tell you…” Jongin starts after thinking for some time. Sehun listens, putting a hand under his chin to focus on Jongin, specifically his lips. “I am thankful. I am very lucky that you came into our lives.”

 

Sehun smiles, “There’s no need for thanks, Jongin. Like I have said, you both are the blessing in my life.”

 

“No Sehun.” Jongin argues. “My life was hard and tough before you came. I live with a constant question in my head, whether I am doing good with Taeoh…”

 

“You are….” Sehun chips in when he sense Jongin’s anxiousness.

 

“No.” Jongin argues again. “You said it yourself. I am bad.”

 

Sehun sighs, feeling Jongin’s hurt. “I am sorry, Jongin.”

 

Jongin shakes his head, “I remember telling you that Taeoh isn’t mine by blood.” Sehun nods, clearly remembering the other’s exact words. Sehun is curious to know more about Taeoh, but has decided to keep it to himself and let Jongin tell him when he is ready.

 

“Taeoh is my sister’s. She was on her way to the hospital for delivery, but they had an accident. My brother-in-law died in the ER but noona was struggling. The doctors called me since I am her only family.” Jongin wipes his tears from the corner of his eyes, smiling painfully. “I saw her lying on the bed, all bloody and in pain. She told me to take care of the baby.” Jongin wipes his tears again and he finds Sehun sitting beside him with a hand on his back.

 

Jongin hears her pained voice in his head. The voice he often dreams of every time he lose hope in his ways with Taeoh.

 

“I can’t take care of Taeoh myself, Sehun.” Jongin turns to his side and looks up to Sehun. Jongin takes Sehun’s hand, “Help me. Can we take care of Taeoh together?”

 

“I will, Jongin. I am already taking care of you both.” Sehun whispers, hugging Jongin tightly. Sehun could feel his chest filling up with adoration and respect for Jongin. He finally understands where Jongin’s parenting skills came from. It was sudden, unplanned but he has managed well.

 

“I am sure your sister is very proud of you, Jongin.” He whispers, hugging the other tighter. Jongin leans his head comfortably against Sehun’s chest. “It was brave of you to accept Taeoh and raise him.”

 

“Thank you.” Jongin mumbles, wiping his eyes dry and pulling away from Sehun’s comfortable embrace.

 

“Shall I tell you a secret?” Sehun asks softly, playing with Jongin’s fingers. The latter nods, looking at Sehun’s fingers. 

 

“Taeoh is a very lucky boy.”

 

Jongin looks up to meet Sehun’s eyes, and he finds an unknown emotion flooding inside them. “He is lucky to have you as his parent.”

 

Jongin smiles sadly, “I could have done better.”

 

“I am here now. We can do better together.” 

 

\--//--

 

“Since Taeoh is already sleeping… I shall go back.” Sehun tells Jongin after helping the other in the kitchen. Sehun thanks Jongin for the wonderful meal and as expected, Jongin blushes.

 

“Will you stay?” Jongin stutters, avoiding Sehun’s eyes but he looks away only for a brief second before looking up again. “We can watch a movie together.”

 

And Sehun agrees for the movie date without hesitation. Jongin tells him about the movie they are watching but Sehun isn’t a bit interested in it. He is more attracted to Jongin and he finds Jongin way more entertaining and interesting to watch.

 

“Jongin…” Sehun calls when Jongin is focused on the movie, not sparing Sehun a glance. Jongin has his legs up on the couch and he leans on his palm, on the other side of the couch. Sehun wishes Jongin would lean on him instead.

 

“Hmmm...?”

 

“Will you go back to college?” Sehun finally asks after having the question burden his mind ever since saw Jongin’s To Do List. Jongin finally tears his gaze from the television and stares at Sehun.

 

“Taeoh is…”

 

“I am here though?… I can look after Taeoh.” Sehun says, shifting to sit facing Jongin who is now avoiding Sehun’s gaze.

 

“Your work, Sehun…” Jongin tries to reason. He never thought about going back to college, and now when Sehun brings up the topic, Jongin feels it would be troublesome for Sehun to take care of Taeoh and his baby patients. It won’t be easy. Jongin stares blankly at the tv since his mind is still thinking about Sehun’s question.

 

Sehun laughs, roughly bringing Jongin closer to him. Jongin squeaks as he lands on Sehun’s chest with a thud. He feels the sudden heat rush on his face as he breathes in Sehun’s warm, manly scent. Jongin has always loved the way the doctor smells and he would sometimes even sniff Taeoh to please himself.

 

“I swear Taeoh would enjoy being in the clinic. My nurses would be happy to tend to him and he will meet many friends of his age.” Sehun says, imagining his Taeoh having lots of fun in the clinic. He even imagines telling everyone proudly about how Taeoh is his baby boy.

 

“I don’t want to burden you, Sehun.”

 

Sehun grunts, “I will smack you if you think you are burdening me.” Sehun warns, pinching Jongin on his side. Jongin chuckles, touching the spot Sehun had pinched.

 

“Okay, we will try with how he reacts in the clinic for a day without me.” Jongin suggests and he finds Sehun’s arms around him

 

“That’s like my baby…” Sehun coos, ruffling Jongin’s hair. 

 

“I am not your baby.” Jongin fights back, but he is sure Sehun catches the shiver and excitement in his voice.

 

Jongin continues to watch the movie, but somehow he is distracted as he feels Sehun’s gaze on him. Jongin dares not turn and look. He forces himself to stay focused on the long forgotten movie.

 

As the time ticks by, Jongin gets annoyed with Sehun who has his eyes on him every second. “If you are not going to watch the movie… go check on Taeoh will you?” Jongin tells the other, but his eyes are fixed on the tv.

 

“Who said I am not?” Sehun replies quickly, slapping Jongin’s thigh playfully. He manages to get Jongin to look at him for a second before he focuses back on the movie.

 

“Stop. Watching. Me.” Jongin grits, pinching Sehun on his thigh. Sehun yelps loudly, rubbing his thigh with a hiss.

 

“You are a movie to me.” Sehun replies, still rubbing the burn on his thigh. He takes a quick look at Jongin’s nails to check how long they are. Jongin glares at him and Sehun shrugs innocently, not at all affected by the hard gaze.

 

“Seriously, I better watch you. Your pouts, the way you furrow your brows in confusion, the way your eyes shine in excitement and the wonders your pair of lips does, everything is like a romance movie to me.”

 

Jongin holds his gaze and he feels the temperature in the room rise, causing him to feel warm and sweaty. Sehun is looking at him with those eyes where Jongin could clearly witness all his emotions.

 

“Jongin… can I please, kiss you?”

 

Did he say yes? Jongin can’t remember if he said yes, but for now, all he wants to do is remember how his first real kiss feels like. Sehun has his hands on his cheeks, holding him in place as he slowly leans in to graze Jongin’s lips. Jongin’s heartbeat is going wild and his soul is shaking in his body. 

 

Jongin holds onto Sehun’s shoulder tightly as he welcomes Sehun smaller, warm, pink lips on his own plush ones. The way Sehun nibbles on his upper lip, sucking it slowly, brings a cold shiver to his body. Jongin hears his breathing when Sehun teases, playfully sucking his lower lip. Jongin feels himself being pushed closer to Sehun, being chest to chest with Sehun. 

 

“Kiss me back.” Sehun says, voice getting a few octaves lower. Jongin kisses back when Sehun finally kisses him properly. By just kissing Sehun, he is already in bliss. He will never get enough of kissing Sehun; he will need it as his hourly dose of strength and he will give his all for the hand he is tightly leaning on.

 

Jongin breathes heavily when they part, leaving a string of saliva in between them. Jongin licks his own lips, tasting Sehun on his own and he smiles to himself at how much he  
loves it.

 

“You taste a lot nicer without a hint of milk.” Sehun whispers, pecking Jongin’s lips and he chuckles at Jongin’s blank reaction.

 

“The indirect kisses.” Sehun explains, and Jongin smiles knowingly. 

 

“You don’t have to indirectly kiss me anymore.” Jongin says, looking at Sehun. Jongin experiences his heart bloom when he witnesses how beautiful Sehun looks with his lips red and glistening.

 

“Are you admiring me now?” Sehun teases.

 

“I have been admiring you all the while. Not just today.” Jongin scoffs, getting up to finally check on Taeoh.

 

“Hey…” Sehun calls out, holding onto Jongin’s hand.

 

Jongin bites back a smile and turns around to look at Sehun. He curses himself for getting heavily affected by Sehun for the time being. His mind is screaming, urging him to hug Sehun but his heart caves in.

 

“I love you.”

 

\- The End -

 

Bonus

 

Jealous Jongin #1

 

Jongin takes the bus to the nearest stop near Sehun’s clinic. It has been a month since he started his first year in college and Sehun has been taking Taeoh to the clinic with him every time Jongin has morning classes. He often hears Sehun telling him stories about Taeoh being the charmer in the clinic but today he finally has the opportunity to witness it himself since his last class got cancelled.

 

Jongin is welcomed with a big smile from the nurse at the front desk. She informs him that Sehun is seeing a patient now and Taeoh is currently being Sehun’s best nurse. Jongin smiles and thanks her as he sits on the chair waiting for them. She then tells him that Sehun has been informed about his arrival. Jongin thanks her again.

 

He perks up from his phone when the door to Sehun’s room opens. Jongin can clearly see Sehun sitting on his chair, looking so professional in his doctor’s coat. He searches for Taeoh but he doesn’t find his handsome prince anywhere. Jongin can clearly hear Taeoh’s voice though, shouting something to someone but he doesn’t see him until he finds another figure standing behind the door. A woman.

 

He hears Sehun’s laughter and Taeoh’s adorable giggle. Jongin stares curiously, wondering what is happening. He then spots Taeoh in the woman’s arms. Jongin frowns when he notices Sehun being extra nice to the woman and he hears her whispering soft praises to Taeoh being a good boy. Jongin can totally get the hint that she is hitting on Sehun and Jongin feels like punching Sehun’s face.

 

He glares at the lady when she walks out of the room with no child and Jongin controls himself before he could yell at her about her being in the wrong clinic. Jongin continues glaring at her until he hears a familiar chuckle. “I am really so blessed to have a jealous husband.”

 

“She was flirting with you.” Jongin spits out, looking past Sehun at Taeoh. The boy walks out of the room with his toothy smile and runs when he finds Jongin. Jongin opens his arms wide and Taeoh bumps into his chest, hugging his papa. “Did your daddy flirt with the lady?” Jongin asks Taeoh as he decided moments ago that Taeoh could be his spy.

 

Taeoh starts pointing his chubby fingers towards Sehun, telling Jongin about it. Sehun shakes his head happily as he watches his son and husband gang up against him.

 

“You--” Jongin looks at Sehun, “--are not getting inside the house tonight.”

 

Sehun tries to argue but his nurses start ganging up against him, filling Jongin in with more details. Sehun gapes at them, making eye gestures for them to stop, but they don’t. “I am cutting your pay.” Sehun warns, but he gets smacked in the head instead.

 

“You are not getting any of us for two days.” Jongin huffs and walks out of the clinic with Taeoh in his arms.

 

 

Jongin’s Insecurity #2.0

 

 

Class is over and Jongin heads to his locker to dump his thick textbook. It has been a trouble carrying the book around and Jongin feels relieved when he finally puts it away in his locker. His locker mate, smiles warmly at him and Jongin returns a small one. 

 

He then smiles to himself when he thinks of Taeoh, causing him to rush out of the building. The thought of Taeoh makes him so excited because Taeoh has started talking. His first word was ‘Papa’ and Sehun had cried in jealousy. He keeps forcing Taeoh to say ‘Daddy’ but Taeoh could only say ‘Da’. Jongin had the least amount of sleep that night because he just can’t stop looking at Taeoh.

 

Jongin swings his bag over his shoulder and struts towards the main gate, but somehow his eyes spots a crowd in a corner. Jongin finds himself getting interested and his feet starts moving towards the crowd. His excited steps slow when he recognize the car in the middle of the circle of students. Jongin hears his loud heartbeat in his ears and his eyes catches a glimpse of Taeoh in Sehun’s arm. Jongin instantly panics. He fishes his phone out from his pocket and dials Sehun’s number.

 

Jongin watches Sehun reach for his own phone while smiling. “Hello.” Jongin hears and witness a killer smile. Jongin hears squeals from some girls and he glares at them in jealousy.

 

“You know…” He hears Sehun speak. “I can see you hiding.”

 

Jongin freezes on his spot, blood rushing to his face when Sehun walks over to him with Taeoh jumping in his arms pointing towards Jongin. Jongin wants to run but the same group of students around Sehun spots him and they start talking loudly about him with their fingers and gazes directed at him.

 

Jongin starts to get anxious and scared of what they might think of him, and Sehun’s broad self isn’t doing anything to hide him from watchful eyes. “Hey…” Sehun greets him and Taeoh jumps into Jongin’s arms. He gets a kiss from Taeoh and Sehun leans in to kiss Jongin on his cheek.

 

Sehun notices Jongin’s lack of response. He sighs and tugs Jongin back to the car. Meanwhile, Jongin’s ears starts buzzing loudly and his mind feels burdened by all the looks he is getting. He hears Taeoh speaking to him but Jongin pays no attention to the boy. His ears are more interested in what people around him have to say.

 

“Jongin…!”

 

Jongin jumps out of his skin when he hears a foreign voice call out his name. He stops to look at Sehun, who in turn is looking at Jongin then the other person. Jongin braves himself to face the girl. The voice belongs to a girl. He mentally prays that she doesn’t scream at him for stealing a hot dude she has fell for. He just hopes Sehun isn’t the reason for the girl to call out to him. Jongin scans the crowd to find the voice’s owner. He then catches an excited wave and recognizes the girl as his History classmate, but he doesn’t remember her name.

 

“We didn’t know you have a beautiful family already!” She tells him, beaming brightly. Her group of friends nod along with her.

 

“Hey…” Jongin turns around to another voice. The girl in his History class starts playing with Taeoh who is overly happy with the amount of attention he is getting. Jongin shifts Taeoh more comfortably in his arms.

 

“I was actually planning to ask you out tomorrow…” Jongin blinks at the guy. He is slightly taller than Sehun, and Jongin has never seen him before. Jongin laughs awkwardly, eyes looking around for Sehun. He finds the handsome doctor leaning against his car with a smug look on his face. Sehun raises his eyebrow at Jongin and Jongin quickly shakes his head.

 

“I… We have to be somewhere.” Jongin lies, walking away from the suffocating friendly crowd. “Buhbye baebee…” He hears some of them say to Taeoh and Jongin walks away quickly towards Sehun. Sehun opens the door for him and Jongin jumps in quickly, closing the door. He feels safe now.

 

“Ahhh…” Sehun claps his hands in regret.

 

“Why… What’s wrong?” Jongin asks, giving Taeoh his water bottle.

 

“I should have recorded the scene!” Sehun cries in regret. “Your face was worth Oscars, baby!”

 

“I will smack your face and make it worthy of Oscars too.” Jongin sneers, glaring at the road.

 

Sehun laughs like an idiot as he drives out of the college gate. Sehun tells Jongin about their destination and Jongin hums a reply as he combs Taeoh’s hair with his fingers as the boy leans on him.

 

“I thought they were all after you and they were going to jump on me for having you.” Jongin speaks out his mind. Sehun turns to his side for a second and focuses back on the road. However, he rests his hand on Jongin’s thigh with the other on the wheel. He squeezes Jongin’s leg in assurance. 

 

“I’ve told you before right?” Sehun starts, looking at the pout on Jongin’s lips. “I have to be worried over losing you.”

 

“I thought I am a loner in college.” Jongin says, interlacing his fingers with Sehun’s.

 

“Thank God I made an appearance today, if not, the huge guy would have asked you out.”

 

-Real The End-  
A/N Thank you for reading. I hope this is good enough. Do write down your feelings! :D


End file.
